Better Than I Could Have Planned
by countrybutterfly
Summary: Sometimes true love makes plans of its own. Warning: SLASH JakexLucas. Be sure to Read Both The End Part A and B. Complete!
1. The Beginning

So, everyone I started writing this a year ago, but it's been taking me forever to get around to posting it. There is some major slash in here...if you have a problem with it...I really don't want to hear about it. This is fiction and anything can happen.

I don't own One Tree Hill or anything related to One Tree Hill...nor do I own anything besides what I create out of the sheer madness which is my imagination. I mean come on; if I really did own One Tree Hill would I really be writing fan fiction?

This takes place in season one, when the whole pregnancy thing happened...and I have take quite a bit of liberty but bear with me thanks. No Peyton-Lucas-Brooke Triangle and No Nikki ...yet.

* * *

Brooke knocked fiercely on the door, "Lucas, come on, I need to talk to you."

It had been a month since he had let her go, but consequences linger long after the event.

"Ah, the hell with it." Brook mumbled and barged into the door.

Lucas and his guest fumbled out of the bed.

"Brooke!"

"Brooke, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here, Jake? Oh my God, Oh my God, this can't be happening, not now." Brooke kept mumbling but as she made her way to run out she suddenly began feeling dizzy and soon fainted.

"_Brooke_, come on, wake up, please, come on." Lucas whispered.

Brooke began to groggily stir, "Where am I?"

"On my bed."

"Eww..." After what she had just seen, it was the last place she wanted to be.

"Brooke. Are you okay?"

"No, and you wouldn't be either if...Nothing."

"What was it you needed to tell me?" Lucas asked.

"It's...um, it's nothing."

"If it was really nothing you wouldn't have barged through the door." Jake stated from his position leaning against the wall.

Brooke glared, but Lucas gave her a concerning look, "He's right."

She sighed defeated, "I'm three months pregnant." she whispered.

"Three months?"

"Give or take a few weeks...I've known about it for a while...I just worked up the nerve to tell you and obviously my lack of timing won through again."

Lucas sat in shock. Brooke-pregnant?

"It'll be alright." he managed, more for his own sake.

"Alright?" Brooke fumed, "How do you think this is alright? My ex, the father of my child is screwing my best friend's boyfriend."

Jake began defending himself, "Peyton and I are just friends...she's not my type."

"Obviously, Jake, oh God, what are we going to do?"

Lucas sighed, "We could get out."


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue B: _Six months later_

Jake paced the floor of the waiting room, carrying the sleeping Jenny as the reality of what was going on kept equal watch in his mind. Three teenagers, soon to be with three kids under the age of two, miles away from what used to be home and with any luck they'd be further away as soon as the money came.

The plan had worked so far.

After two weeks of planning. Brooke had gone first, leaving a fake note that she was joining her parents in Europe. Lucas had gone two nights later, his excuse, to clear his head and explore. And by the end of the week Jake and Jenny were gone too. The residents of Tree Hill were left with three notes pointing in millions of directions, to make up for the disappearing teenagers.

Jake couldn't believe how well every thing had been going for them. They had found a small, cheap apartment that would hold them over until they were able to take the next step. There was a bookstore down the street where both Jake and Brooke had found work, while Lucas found a low paying job at the hospital helping with medical records and other paperwork, but it came with insurance so he put up with it.

Jake's thoughts were interrupted by Lucas coming out from behind the double doors, smile plastered across his face.

"Both boys, both fine."

With his free hand Jake pulled Lucas in, letting his boyfriend's excitement rub off,

"Congratulations, baby."

They shared a small kiss before Lucas dragged Jake back to the room where Brooke was resting.

Jake laid Jenny on the small guest cot in the corner before going over to the two the babies.

He watched Lucas pick up one of them and whisper to the sleeping baby.

They spent an hour in the room before Brooke woke up.

"What do you want to name them?" Lucas looked to Brooke, but Brooke looked away.

"I thought you two would want to name them as you two are going to be raising them." she stated simply.

"What?"

"Hand me my purse."

Lucas complied. Brooke pulled out an envelope.

"Everything's in here. I already signed the papers; you just have to turn them in in ten days. I talked to the lawyer; she said that if Jake wanted to, if things worked out it shouldn't be too hard for him to adopt them. And there's some extra cash that should help a lot. I'll send more later on too; just send me the address when you finally move…"

"Brooke,"

"Don't. I don't expect you to understand, but I need to do this. I can't be a mother right now. Just please Lucas..."

Lucas could tell that she wouldn't argue. The last six months it had been Lucas, not Brooke to get excited, while Brooke tried to ignore the reality, so he knew better than to argue. He knew she hadn't been as happy as he or Jake. He nodded.

Brooke smiled. "Thank you."

Ten days later, Davis Noah Scott and Cohen Thomas Scott were home and Brooke was back in Tree Hill.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So I was just going to leave it at that one chapter...as a one-shot what if kind of thing but I was convinced otherwise...so here this is.  
Next chapter is going to skip a head a bit...maybe five or so years... this isn't going to be a long story maybe three to five chapters...

****

Bonus points go to those who can tell what inspired the boys' names (and Brooke's last name doesn't count as inspiration)  
I don't own that either, for the record or anything with a copyright.

Review Responses

OTHlover04: Thanks.

NikkiShadowStars: Yay! Here it is...

clemsontigerschic: They're a cute couple...thanks

Jorden: Glad someone found the humor...They would...unlikely…

Nathan's Manna: Here it is...

Julie Prud'homme: Thanks...

PrincessSparkel15: in this story he is...thanks, I think

MisFait1029: hope you like this one too

**__**

Until next time, this is me...signing out


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas shifted in bed to wrap his arm around Jake, but was met instead with an empty space. Confused, he slowly got out of bed. He hadn't heard either of the twins cry, and Jake's meeting wasn't for another four hours. 

Lucas groggily followed the sounds he was beginning to hear to the other bed room. Lucas silently watched as Jake picked up one of the twins not realizing he was being watched.

"Hey, little guy, you are awake aren't you?" Jake cooed.

"Well, thank you for not vocalizing it. Your dad's having trouble sleeping, lately. I love you and your brother, but a can't wait for you guys to be able to talk."

Jake began rock the boy, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he leaned over to check the small toddler bed that held his own daughter before turning back to the other boy in the crib.

"You know something you two? I love you're dad. Sure, sometimes he can be stubborn and sometimes he closes up, but he's is a great guy. You guys are lucky, you have your daddy, and you'll always have me, and Jenny. We're just one weird little family, aren't we?"

Jake leaned over and laid the baby he was holding back into the crib and picked up the other one who was beginning to fuss.

"Sh.Sh.Sh. I guess you want some attention, too...Davis. Come 'ere. Here we go. Oh, I know what you're problem is."

Jake, still oblivious to Lucas' watching, quickly began to change Davis' diaper singing to the little boy.

Lucas loved how Jake put so much meaning and care into everything he did. His words, his songs, even his game were each given so much attention to ensure that he got as much meaning from it as he could.

Lucas could remember that day...

* * *

flashback

Lucas was in the weight room working on getting his arm up to par agian. As he lifted the bar he began to feel his arm shake, but before the weight could come crashing down two hands came out of no where to help him put it up again.

"What are you doing, man? You know you shouldn't do this alone!" The concern in the other boy's voice threw Lucas off a bit.

"Thanks, Jake."

Jake soften and shrugged it off, "I've always got your back."

Lucas ignore the little feeling in his stomach as the two of them made their way back to the locker room, then out of the building.

"So what's going on between you and Peyton?" Lucas asked as they walked.

Jake looked cautiously at Lucas. "She's not my type. How's you and Brooke going?"

Lucas shrugged. He didn't know how to explain it. "I feel...great when I'm with her, just not the...great I was hoping to feel..."

"I know how it feels...well, probably not the same..."

Lucas looked up quickly praying that he didn't look too hopeful.

Jake continued trudging forward, "I just don't get that kind of excitement with girls anymore."

Lucas stopped, trying to figure out what he had just been told.

Jake looked back afraid of how his friend would react to his confession.

"You're..."

"You have a problem with it?" Jake asked getting defensive.

"No, it's just that..."

"Let me guess, as long as I don't start checking you out it's cool?"

Lucas swallowed. Now or never.

"Would you check me out?" He let out nervously, hopefully.

end of flashback.

* * *

Lucas was brought out of thought, aware that he was now the one being watched.

Jake laughed as he saw that Lucas had been caught off guard.

"Were you stalking me?"

"Would that be a problem?"

Jake shook his head.

"Not at all."

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

Okay, so I lied this wasn't five/ six years down the road that'll be next chapter. This popped in my head and I ran with.

I'll put review responses on the next chapter...

Until next time, this is me...signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Five Years Later**

* * *

Lucas lays in bed staring at the ceiling of the somewhat small London loft. A lot had changed in the last five years. It had been hard two teenage dads raising three kids, but the change was mostly good.

Lucas had gradually worked himself up the ladder of an international business in the years foolowing the twins' birth, and was transferred to the London office shortly before the twins turned four. It wasn't basketball, but maybe this was better. Afterall, he saw his family everday, and the pay was not only good, but also a much more certain thing.

Jake's career had been going almost as well until the company had to lave off a couple hundred employees, Jake being one of them. After an unprosperous job hunt in both the states and London, Lucas pushed the love of his life into an audition for a new theatre production. The show became an instant hit as did Jake (the black horse, unknown supporting principle).

Life was good.  
Almost.

There was something missing.  
Lucas knew it.  
Jake knew it, too.

_Maybe with Jake's show closing tonight, we'll have a chance for a_ _vacation,_ Lucas thought

"Daddy! Daddy!"

A blonde five year old came flying into the room and onto the bed.

"Whoa, Cohen, careful you're gonna wake up Pops."

"Too late, Pops is wide awake...well, maybe not wide..." Jake emerged from the under the blankets from the other side of the bed.

Pops was Davis' first word...when Jake had exploded a bag of chips by inadvertantly sitting on them...the name stuck. Lucas was Daddy and Jake was Pop.

Jake lifted Cohen closer to him. "Where's your partners in crime."

The little boy pointed back to the hallway, "Still sleepin'"

Jake whispered into his ear and the boy went of sprinting back the way he came. Jake fell back on to the pillow.

"Morning. You read for today?" Lucas asked.

Jake rolled over, "Yeah it'll be nice to have a break."

"Yeah I was thinking about that..."

Several loud screams and an even louder thud interuppted the conversation.

Lucas sighed, "We should probably go stop them from killing each other..."

"Ieh...well, alright."

The room down the hallway was now occupied by a squealing six year old, a pouty brooding dirty blonde, and one blonde boy who was extremely proud of himself.

"You guys hungry?" Lucas popped in...and was met three furiously nodding children.

"Well, get dressed and we'll get going."

Lucas made his way to the master bathroom to brush his teeth. Jake slowly made his way in grabbing Lucas ass as he went by.

"What was that thought you wanted to finish?"

"Well, with your show ending and all I was just thinking that we could possibly go to Tree Hill for a week or two."

"Babe, it's been five years...I'm not sure..."

"I'm not really either, its just I haven't seen Mom and Keith...and you haven't see your parents either...I don't know...we can't hide for ever."

"Luke...I know...Yeah...Maybe...We'll See."

"Thanks...I love you, you know that right?."

"Yeah, Love you too."

* * *

Author's Notes.

Hey everybody...I am extremely sorry about the slow posting. I am currently in the middle of a show myself and will be for a couple more months and it is very hard to find time for anything anymore...Usually during show I can only work on one story at a time...since right now my RENT fic 'Maybe We'll All See' is closest to being finished it is the one I'm working on...but I got ahead in somethings and had some time to get this together hope everyone enjoys it...

Oh...and still Nobody knows where the twins' names come from? (again Brooke's last name doesn't count) here's a clue: _No Day But 23 Nov_

* * *

_Ch. 2 Review Responses_

**Duckygirl**: I really love that descripton...I think...hopefully next chapter will come sooner...I can never tell... Thanks as always...

**NikkiShadowStars**: You're really going to give me a big head but thanks a million it made my day...

**PrincessSparkel15**: Thanks...

* * *

_Chapter 3 Review Responses_

**Clemsontigerschic**: That's just Jake...anywho Thanks...

**Lonnie**: Thanks...

**PrincessSparkel15**: You neve' know...thanks

**Duckygirl**: I am now utterly confused...

**MisFaith1029**: I think the whole worlds busy aw any how...thanks

**ann**: Thanks very much...

anyhow I'll try to be quicker, but the powers that be may have other plans...

* * *

_**until next time, this is me signing out.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Are we there yet?" 

"Where are we going?"

"I've got to go potty!"

"Are we there now?"

"Why are we going there?"

"I've _**really**_ gotta go."

Jake sighed unbuckled the belt and turned to unfastened a figety Davis from the seat next to him.

"We'll be back."

He led the boy down the airplane aisleto bathroom.

"I can do it by myself."

"I'll just wait next to the door okay?"

"Alll..right."

Jake laughed a little to himself as he settled against the door after Davis had gone in. The boy was very much like Lucas; quiet, brooding, maybe a little over confident and yet still managed to get a fair share of attention. His twin on the other hand was a lively one quick to talk and fully of more energy than needed. Jenny was a bright girl who had named herself leader over the twins...and had proven to be quiet girly for one raised in a home surronded by boys.

The only part of this whole trip was wondering how the kids, his kids, would handle the meetings and the people. There was bound to be reactions...yelling, accusations, and questions. The yelling Jake could handle, the questions (most of them) he could answers, but the accusations was what worried him. What would they be? If the kids handle what they might hear. He could take it all but he was a protective father.

He was also worried about Lucas...it was now second nature for Jake...

"Pops...I...can't get...out."

Jake step out of the way and Davis nearly fell out.

The rest of the flight went by uneventfully, except for Jenny accidently spilling her ornage juice on Cohen's white shirt.

And by the time they had made thier way to the car rental Jenny and Cohen where on the verge of ripping each others heads apart.

The ride to Tree Hill was slightly calmer due to the fact that Jenny and Cohen had both worked themselves up so much they fell asleep, leaving Davis to entertain himself with the books he had brought in his backback.

"Where do you want to go first, babe?" Jake asked from the driver's seat.

Lucas took a moment to think, "How about the rivercourt?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Haley Scott strolled alone making her way to the river court. Normally she and Nathan would walk together at night, but Nathan was out of town at a game.

No company for Haley tonight.

Peyton was coming in from New York tomorrow and Brooke from Chicago for a short girls' only weekend.

Haley laughed to herself as she thought about how she would have liked tongight to have gone.  
She go get Lucas and they hang out...or if not Lucas, Jake would do...company of any sort would do.

Haley pulled her coat in tighter around her. Maybe the rivercourt wasn't such a great idea for a destination.

Aw, well, nothing better to do.

A squeal interuppted Haley's thoughts abrubtly.

"Davis! Cohen! Come and catch me!"

Haley watched as the girl ran into view followed by two little boys.

Where'd they come from? Haley had never seen them before...and Tree Hill wasn't exactly a tourist destination, vistors were a rarity unless there were ties.

"Daddy! Pops! Hurry up." the blonder of the two boys called back.

As they came into view Haley surpressed a gasp.  
They were holding hands and coming out of what seemed to be a very passionate kiss.  
Their attention was pulled away from each other and to the three children. Lucas went chasing after the little girl, who Haley could now safely assume was Jenny, and Jake lifted one of the boys on to his shoulders.

Jake turned towards one of the goals and found himself distracted by Haley.

"Haley?"

Haley took a few moments, not sure if what she was seeing was real, then simply nodded.

Lucas froze behind Jake.

"Daddy, who's that?"

"Um...that's an old friend of Pops and mine, Haley."

The little boy gave the information a quick thought before scurrying over and wrapping himself around Haley's legs.

Lucas gave and awkward smile and Haley couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

Questions were racing through her head.

Where had they gone?  
Why?  
Did she really she what she thought she had seen?

But the answers could wait.  
Right now she had company.

* * *

Author's Notes.

Ok I found some time and hopefully this is good for a bit. I'll try...

If there are any questions or thoughts you might have feel free to let me know

Review Responses

Lonnie: I know it was a bit of a lame filler chap. does this make up for it? but I don't know when I'll have the chane to update again...anyhow thanks for your two cents

* * *

_**until next time, this is me...signing out...**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't be surprised to find a lot of things have changed, Luke." Haley said as she left the family off at their hotel. 

No 'Good-bye, I'll see you again.' Just that.  
Then again Lucas didn't expect things to be the same. They had changed since they had left.

Lucas tried to calm his racing mind as he sat on the edge of the hotel bed watching the kids sleep.

He felt an arm wrap around his neck.

"You worried about seeing your mom agian?"

"That's part of it."

"The kids." Jake stated the simple fact.

"And that's the other part."

"Lucas, they're strong. And we both knew there was bound to be people who don't agree..."

"You can't tell me you're not worried too."

Jake layed back pulling Lucas with him.

"I'm scared shitless. But we're here. No turning back." Jake began running his fingers through Lucas' hair. "Besides we're not the type to run with our tails between our legs."

Lucas looked back, "We can't try it this once?"

Jake laughed softly, "No, and you know you would never follow through. You'd make it half way and come right back. You always finish what you start."

Lucas turned around to face the other boy, "You know me too well."

"That's why you love me."

"Only one of the many reasons."

Jake began to tease as he whispered in Lucas' ear, "You have many?...I've only got one...you're great in bed."

"That's my _only_ quality?"

"_Shh_...yep."

"I can kick you out of this bed..."

"But you won't..."

"No, probably not."

"Lets get some sleep..."

Luke turned back around and Jake wrapped his arms around Lucas' stomach.

* * *

Karen Hargrove, formerly Roe, gently settled her three toddlers in the playpen before she got set to open the cafe. Owen was three years old and the twins, Stuart and Shaia were about to turn one in a month. They reminded her daily she really wasn't all that old, but they never made her forget him. Their first steps and Karen would remember Lucas' and then she would start wondering about where his was...Was he okay? Was he safe? Where was he? Was he even alive?...but, she would have know, she told herself, if he wasn't, she would have felt it. 

A gently knocking came to the door. Karen went back where she found Haley.

"Haley, what are you doing here?"

"Brooke and Peyton aren't coming in for another couple of hours and I thought you could use some help today."

"That's sweet, but what made you think that?"

The sound of knocking on the front door came to the back.

"We aren't open yet." Karen called as Haley told her, "That."

The knocking persisted.

Karen turned to the sound to see a young man standing there. His face was blocked by the sign.

She opened the door.

"We're closed for another thirty minutes."

"Even for me?"

Karen looked up this time.

"_**Lucas**_?"

"Yeah its me mom."

Karen pulled him in.

"Oh, Lucas, I've been so worried..."

"I know, Mom, I'm sorry...I'm so sorr..."

"It doesn't matter, you're here right now."

Karen didn't want to pull out her embrace quite yet.

Lucas began to laugh. Karen looked at him, "What?"

"I was half expecting for you to yell at me."

"So was I." Haley could be heard in the background.

"Who dat, Mommy?" Owen's curiousness had one him out causing Lucas to pull out.

"Mommy?"

Karen smiled nervously. "Yes mommy. I got married two years after you disappeared. Owen's three and Stuart and Shaia are nearly one."

"Twins? That could explain that."

"Explain what?" Karen teased, yet she noticed something in her sons eyes as he went back to the door.

"Actually, Mom..."

_That never means anything good_.

"There's some people you need to meet."

Lucas disappeared for a few minutes before reappearing, with four people in tow.

Karen really didn't need to be told about the two little boys, the blonde and dirty blonde tops and blue eyes told her everything. She didn't know what to say...she didn't want to push Lucas away when she just got him back.

The little girl sparked her curiosity until she saw the fourth member of the little party standing next to her son.

"Jake, you too?"

"Yeah me too."

"We thought..."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Oh, it's good to have you back again too. Am I going to get my favorite bus boy back?"

Jake smiled and shrugged, "Maybe, we're only going to be here for a week and a half...Lucas has to get back to work."

Karen sighed, she was worried about that. Oh, well, stay positive, "You two live together?"

Jake and Lucas exchanged glances, but were beaten to the punch by a slightly frustrated six year, who wasn't aware that the truth behind her parents wasn't an obvious fact.

"I have a pink big girls bed. And Cohen has a blue one...and Davis has a green one, but guess what?"

"What?" Karen played along.

"My bed isn't as big as Daddy and Pops' bed. "


	7. Chapter 7

Karen stood in a small state of shock. There were many surprises she could handle, there were many surprises she expected to handle. This was not one of them. 

The alarm to open the cafe went off and Karen made her way to the door.

"Mom,..."

"Lucas," she tried to stay a little calm, "You're gonna have to let this one settle in a bit okay? Just...let me digest it."

She watched as he nodded, no denying the hurt in his eyes, but he understood.

A few of the early customers began to drift in.

"Um...I guess we're gonna head out..."

"Stay for breakfast?" Karen offered.

"You sure?" Jake asked cautious of the older woman's shock.

"Y..Yeah. Sit down over there..."

Without finishing her sentence Karen turned back toward the counter while Haley moved in to take their order.

Karen watched from her position at the counter at the five. Occasionly she noticed how Jake and Lucas' hands would slip under the table and come together in a supportive grasp. Midway throught the meal, Jenny climbed onto Lucas' lab and layed back. Shortly the young girl was asleep, and Lucas gently kissed the girl's head.

As they got up to leave Karen walked over, "Come to dinner tonight..around six?"

Lucas smiled broadly, "Sure. Same house?"

Karen nodded.  
Dinner...its a start.

* * *

The sound of the front door and the squeal of, "Daddy!" that came from the living room playpen told Karen that Andy had finally arrived home. Soon she felt the proof as his arms slipped around her stomach.

"Smells good, but, Karen, how many do expect feed?"

"Ten. We have guests."

Andy's eyebrows raised, "Guest? Anyone I know?"

Karen turned her attention away from the spagetti, "Know? Yes. Met? No."

"Now I'm curious."

"Um...Lucas showed up at the cafe this morning. And after introducing me to his twin boys, he introduced me to his...boyfriend, Jake."

"Jake? Not the other one who..."

Karen nodded her head. "Andy, I don't what to do."

"To do? Karen, he's your son."

"I know..."

"Then nothing else should matter."

"So, if he killed someone I'd..."

"But he hasn't killed someone has he? You're thinking too much into it. I'll let you finish dinner." He paused and leaned out into the living room, "Owen come help me set the table."

There was no time for her to fall back in to doubt, as the door bell rang into the house.

"Kare, you should probably be the one to open the door. They don't really know me."

And I really don't know if I know them, Karen thought to herself as she opened the door.

As hard as they both tried the tension still hung however lightly in the air.

"Come on in, um...you've met the kids this morning. This is Andy."

Lucas cautiously eyed the man standing before him. He trusted his mom, but his protectiveness apparently had not yet worn off.

"Andy,nice to meet you" Lucas began,

"You too." Andy added in before Lucas remembered.

"This is Jake, Jenny, and these two rascals are Cohen and Davis."

The group slowly made their way to the table.

"So how did you and Mom meet?" Lucas asked as Andy sat across from him.

"She was in one of my classes at the college."

Jake cue in, "You went back to school?"

"I just thought it would help the cafe." Karen quickly added, her face getting red.

Lucas quietly kept his attention on his food while Jake continued making small talk and helping Davis and Jenny on his other side.  
School? She had moved on a bit.

Well, what did you expect? a small voice reasoned in his head. You moved on with your life why shouldn't she? Yes, but..no, I'm happy for her he suppressed the rest of the nagging thoughts and tried to get back in the conversation, but it had died down.

"Um...the foods good, Mom."

"She's my mommy." The dark haired three year old, Owen, decided to make his presence known.

Karen let out a small laugh, "Owen, I'm Lucas' mommy too, you can share me."

The little boy just pouted.

The dinner progressed uneventfully for most part save for a flying meeting taking flight from Owen's bowl and landing near Lucas' plate.

"How about you kids go play in the back room, while the adults talk?" Andy asked.

"Are you sure they'll be ok?" Jake asked cautiously.

"Jake, this is why there are monitors. Surely you used them for the twins?" Andy asked.

"Um...yeah, of course." It was a lie...the apartments were never that big and the money had better purposes...diapers and food, but that wasn't the thing they needed to tell Karen.

"How long have you been together?" Andy asked casually as they made their way to the living room.

Karen was almost scared to hear the answer.

Jake look nervously to Lucas before swallowing, "Well, Jenny was six months and she's nearly seven now, so, give or take...six and a half years."

"So before you left?" Karen asked.

Lucas nodded.

She couldn't help it. She had to ask, "And you didn't think you could tell me then?"

"Mom, it was hard enough to tell myself. And you were always talking about how "cute" Brooke and I looked...or talking about what kind of girl you thought my "future wife" would be..."

"So it's my fault?"

"I never said that..."

"I just naturally assumed, as every mother does that her son would like girls..."

"It wasn't your fault..."

The two were now standing in the middle of the living room face to face.

"But you could have told me..."

"So we could have this fight then."

"Better sooner than later."

"You really think so?"

"Lucas," Jake tried from the couch.

"..And with Jake," Karen continued on, "Is that why you were so persistant for me to give him a job?"

Jake was up, but instead of joining the fight went to the back room and reappeared with the kids.

"You really don't get it Mom. I'm sorry to have ruined your night. We'll get out your way." Lucas said, joining Jake and the kids in the hall before leading out the front door.

Jake volunteered himself to drive the rental car to the hotel. Lucas' mind was too racked. Maybe he had expected to much. In the midst of his own mind at war, Davis spoke up.

"Why don't we have a mommy?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"So are you with the girls now?" Nathan's voice asked from the telephone.

"Yeah, they're popping in a movie...So what did you have to tell me?"

"Um...well, I kind of injured my leg during the game."

"You what?"

"I'm fine, but their gonna let me come home tomorrow."

"I don't know if I should be happy for you to come or sad you don't get to play."

"Well, I was kind of hoping for the happy..." Nathan could be heard smiling through the phone.

"I'll have to cancel with Lucas..." Haley muttered.

"Hales, what do you mean Lucas..."

"Shit, I told him I wouldn't tell you."

"So he's back. But no one is suppossed to know but Karen and me. Nathan?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you Nate."

"You too, Hales."

* * *

**_Until next time, this is me...signing out_**


	8. Chapter 8

Davis sat intent on getting an answer. His Daddy had a Mommy, why didn't he? It didn't make sense to the little boy.  
But neither Jake nor Lucas would answer while they were into the car.  
Davis tried again as the five arrived at the hotel.  
"Why don't we"  
Jake pulled the little boy up. "Because you are very lucky kids, okay'  
He was satisfied for now.  
"Who wants to get ready for bed?" Jake attempted to change the subject.  
"Ah"  
"Then when will daddy tell a bed time story?"  
That inspired the three kids and in thirty minutes the three were tucked away.  
Lucas sat on the edge of the bed, "So, today didn't go quite how I planned."  
Jake went behind Lucas and began massaging his back.  
"Well we knew it wouldn't be easy, but we've gotten through worse, we can get through this"  
"And what about Davis? That's not going to be the only time he asks"  
"Lucas, he's five right now...we'll tell he's able to understand better"  
"How can you be so strong"  
Jake came around and kneeled in front of Lucas, "Because I love you Luke, and our kids...And I'm going to be strong for you because you'll be strong for me"  
Lucas smiled and pulled Jake into the bed.  
At least he' sleep tonight. 

When morning came Luke left a note for Jake:  
_ Walked to Haley's, I'll meet you guys there.  
Love Luke_  
When Lucas knocked on the door, he simply heard it unlock. He opened the door to find Nathan limping back to the couch.  
"You're here?" Lucas asked awkwardly.  
"I do live here, Luke"  
"Live here?" Nathan gestured to the empty spot beside him, while keeping focus on the television set playing the latest game.  
"Yeah, Lucas, traditionally that's what married couples do"  
"Married? Haley didn't say..."  
Nathan grinned, "Well, imagine her position. What was she supposed to say; 'Lucas! You're back and you're gay! Oh by the way, I married your brother"  
Nathan let out a laugh obviously more comfortable in this conversation than Lucas.  
"Are you still with Jake?" Nathan's focus still kept on the game.  
"Did Haley tell...?"  
He finally looked over and met Lucas' eyes.  
"I'm your brother, I'm not stupid."  
They staid in awkward silence before Lucas shifted, "So are you okay with it?"  
"About what Lucas? What is it that I need to be okay with? With you being gay? Who you have sex with is your own damn business...Fine, sure, I'm _'okay'_ with it. But I'm not okay with the fact that you and Jake didn't feel _'okay'_ just to tell us. I'm not okay with the fact you could just abandon your family, your team"  
"Nate, it's a lot more complicated"  
"How can it be more complicate? How can you and Jake running off to live happily ever after be more complicated? Is he your one true love?" Nate's last words were hard to define.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well, you obviously didn't explore further than Jake."  
"Look who's talking."  
"No I had other girlfriend. Have you had other boyfriends"  
Lucas looked past Nate, "You don't get it. Sure, there's Jake and me but there's also Jake's Jenny and my two boys. There are kids in the situation too. The boys love him, call him 'Pops' and we're stable"  
"Kids?"  
Lucas smiled, "Good to know that you don't know everything."

* * *

Jake pulled a very sleepy set of twins out of the car as a half-awake Jenny followed her father (carrying the twins) up the stairs and towards the Scott apartment.  
Before he could knock the conversation from inside carried out.  
He could identify Nathan's voice.  
"How can it be more complicated? How can you and Jake running off to live happily ever after be more complicated? Is he your one true love?" Nate's last words were hard to define.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well, you obviously didn't explore further than Jake."  
"Look who's talking"  
"No I had other girlfriend. Have you had other boyfriends?"  
There was a pause, "You don't get it. Sure, there's Jake and me but there's also Jake's Jenny and my two boys. There are kids in the situation too. The boys love him, call him 'Pops' and we're stable"  
Lucas' voice sounded unsure to Jake. And the inner dialogue began plaguing Jake. Is that how Lucas really felt?  
"Kids"  
"Good to know that you don't know everything"  
But Jake and heard enough. He turned back around and left to back to the hotel.

* * *

Lucas began smiling, unaware of what his lover had just heard.  
Nathan looked at him oddly, "So, you really love him"  
Lucas' smile broadened, "Yeah, and I don't need to 'explore' or 'sample' to know he's the one for me. I love our life. I love the kids. And I love him, Nate. As long as I know that and as long as I know he loves me, my world is amazing. I don't really care what anyone else thinks"  
"Then why'd you back"  
"To brag about my...Jake and mine's...our happiness"  
Nate nodded, knowingly.  
Lucas looked at his watch, "Where are they? I guess I'll just have to go get them. I'll see you in a few"  
Nate just nodded as Lucas headed back for the hotel.

* * *

**_Until next time, this is me...signing out._**


	9. Chapter 9

"Where were you guys? We were waiting." Lucas called as he entered the hotel room.

The three kids sat intent on the television. But it was Jake that caught Lucas' attention. He stood there folding clothes and laying them in a suitcase that lay open on the bed.

Lucas became concerned and confused, "Jake, what's going on?"

Jake refused to look at him, "Maybe Nathan had a point. Maybe we were stupid."

Lucas was lost, what had happened? Did he miss something? But Lucas' thoughts were intruded as Jake continued.

"I mean, really, how is one supposed to find the one for them, in high school? Does that really happen? _God_, I was stupid." Jake stuttered to find the words to tell him. "So, I'm giving you're freedom. Now you can explore."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"I heard you talking to Nathan...yeah. '_Jake's_ Jenny and _my_ two boys' and 'we're _stable'. _Is that all this is to you? I stood there, thinking'My God is that what he thinks? Is that how he feels?' and as I listened you sounded so unsure about what you were in. And I can't do that, Lucas. I can't be here just because you're unsure. How is that fair for anybody? For you? For me? For Jenny or the boys? How? So, I'm setting you free. It's all I can do right now. Jenny and I...we're...we're going back to London and we'll movebe of the loft by the time you get back..."

"What about the kids?" Lucas interjected, **damnit**, it was the wrong thing but it was said. The whole time Lucas didn't know if he was more scared of what was being said or how it was being said. Jake, who had always remained a steady temperament now had his voice rising and emotions ready to burst.

"The kids? Whatever happened to our kids? Our kids, damnit, Lucas!" He sighed, "I'll call you once we get settled. We're adults; we can set up something without getting into the courts, right?"

Courts? Lucas' mind rushed. How could he have forgotten...the _adoptions_, they shared custody now.

He numbly nodded. How in the hell could this be happening?

"I just don't..."

"**Don't** Luke," This was hard for him to do, but Jake wasn't going to say it. Maybe he didn't want to do it, but something told him he had to.

"It's for the best." He settled. More for him than Luke.

Lucas watched in a haze at him happened. Jake zipped up the suitcase, went over and stood before the kids.

"Hey, Jenny and I are going to go back home early. And when you two and your daddy get back Jenny and I will have another house. But you guys can come whenever you want and Jenny will come see you too. Okay? I love you guys."

He gently kissed each of them before picking Jenny up and dragging the suitcase out to an awaiting cab. Cohen and Davis both ran out of the room and stood at the balcony to watch. They stayed out there long after the cab had gone out of sight. When Lucas went out there to pull them back in they both had tears in their eyes. They understood it more than was to be expected.

Cohen looked up, "Daddy, why is Pops going away?"

But the truth was Lucas didn't understand himself. How could something so small have been blown out of proportion like that?

But it was obviously something big to Jake. What if he had just been waiting for the moment though?

Lucas angrily grabbed the phone and punched in the numbers for the loft and waited for the tone,

"Jake, come on, just think about what you're doing. You want to talk about fair? How is what you're doing fair? How is leaving us fair? Just tell me that. I love you, Jake. God, Jake, I love you. I thought you loved me. Jake, I'm sorry for whatever you need me to be sorry about. I didn't know...just stay okay? Please, Jake, just stay."

He hung up the phone and lay to stare at the ceiling.

A knock came at the door and Cohen ran in a sprint, obviously hoping for Jake. But Lucas knew it wouldn't be. Instead Cohen opened the door to find Nathan with Haley in tow.

"Hey, we...and by 'we' I mean Hales got worried. What's been taking you so long?"

Lucas' attention stayed on the ceiling, "Jake left. He took Jenny with him and they're going back to London to move out of the loft... He left."

Haley instinctively went to him. "Oh, Luke, I'm so sorry...but, it'll be okay."

Lucas just shook his head, but Haley continued, "You know what? When you go back, I'll go with you, and once basketball is over. Just for a little bit. We've always wanted to out of the country, plus it'll help you and we can have the chance to get to know our nephews."

Haley sat there on the edge of the bed, smiling as if that settled it.

* * *

Okay, before anybody starts panicking. DON'T. All will end well, but just like every other love story there has to be a few bumps, especially one rooted in Tree Hill. Just patince everyone.

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me...signing out.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Jake didn't stay. 

As soon as he walked into the loft Lucas could tell everything that was technically Jake's or Jenny's was gone. There were some things of Jenny's that stayed, assumably for when she was with Luke.

Haley looked around, and even she could tell how much was missing, both figuratively and literally.

"It's a nice place." Haley tried.

Lucas just shrugged as he walked into the master bath that lead into the closet. All of Jake's shirts, and everything was gone except for a box. Lucas carried it out to the bed to open it, nearly praying he wouldn't find it. But it was the first thing he found. It just sat there.

* * *

_flashback_

Jake walked into the loft. He had justed gotten home from the call back for the show and he was tired. But there was no massive bombardment of kids against his legs.

"Hello? Luke?"

Lucas' head popped his head out from out of the kitchen, one of his 'I know more than you do' smiles plastered on his face.

"What are you up to?" Jake asked.

Lucas pouted, "You remember what today is?"

Jake smiled, "How could I forget? I just didn't know we were doing anything."

"We weren't. But we are now. Downstairs Maggie said she would take the kids for the night. So I cooked dinner. Just for us."

Lucas grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. And then pulled Jake in close as he leaned against the counter. Lucas began to come in for a kiss but the timer interuppted the two.

Lucas laughed and went over to the oven to pull out the bread.

Jake came from behind him wrapping his arms around Lucas' waist as the blonde put the two plates together.

"It looks good..."

Jake let go so that Lucas could take the plates to the table.

"I actually did get you something." Lucas said.

"Luke..."

Lucas pulled out a box with two simple bands in it.

"Its not like that or anything. I was just thinking that, we're together and I don't plan on leaving so, maybe we needed to tell every one else we're taken."

"You don't trust me?" Jake replied sarcastically.  
l "I just don't trust the world. I mean, have you looked at yourself lately."

"Well, when you put it like that..." But Jake was cut of by Lucas' lips.

Lucas pulled out only long enough to put on the rings and drag Jake into their bedroom.

"Happy Anniversary."

* * *

Lucas wiped away the first signs of any tears as Haley came in the room. He quickly stuffed the ring back into the larger box and pushed it to the side.

"I went ahead and put the boys to bed. Maybe you should sleep, too.

Lucas nodded, grabbed a few things and headed back to the living room.

"Come on, Luke, you're gay and I've married your brother...what would happen?"

He shook his head. That was his and Jake's bed...and he wasn't sure if it he could be alone in it.

Haley understood and let him go. But he didn't get any sleep. He hadn't been able to since Jake had left. When had he become so dependent again? But he was grateful for moring to come.

He got the boys dressed, and himself ready while he let Haley sleep in for a little. As he poured to bowls of cereal, the sound of the ringing phone came.

Davis went sprinting out of his seat.

Lucas called after him, "Don't answer that."

But the five year old might not have heard, or more likely didn't care and Lucas could hear him...

"Pops!"

* * *

okay you guys there wasn't much response to the last chapter I need more review to keep pulling them out like this ...I know it took a bit for this one but I have been called in on emergency to do a show...so its going to slow but I'll keep getting em out quicker the more you all review.  
And I know this was more of a filler chapter but good stuff is coming...I promise. Plus, if there is anything you would like to see feel free to suggest it...I can always see what I can do.

* * *

**_Until next time, this is me...signing out._**


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a brief meeting.  
Both only allowing themselves to say anything other than what was needed.  
Both wanted to say something, but it was fear that held them back. 

But that is all it was. A brief meeting to dicuss custody. For now three would go back and forth every other month with the 1st and 3rd weekends of the month going to the parent not housing them at the time.

Lucas had the first month and by the time the second month had come, it was the newly arrived Nathan who took the kids on the fifteen minute journey.

Jake came out, "Nathan! It's been a long time. I didn't get a chance to...see you last time...I was, um in Tree Hill."

Nathan met Jake eye to eye. "You were to busy running out on my brother."

Jake looked at him for a bit before recovering, "Hey kids, how bout you go put your stuff in your rooms..." he waited a few moments. "Look, Nathan, you don't know what your talking about. I left for the best..."

"If that what's you believe."

"What's that suppossed to mean?"

Nathan sighed, "I'm saying you don't know what you think you know. So he sounded unsure...who isn't? God, I've been married for what five year? And I honestly can't say I'm a hundred percent sure about what I'm doing...and neither is Haley. But that what makes it work. You just have to know that you love them..."

Nathan was getting more and more in Jake's face.

"Maybe that was the problem. Maybe you didn't really love him and you just needed an easy way out. Well, here it is. Is it just like you planned...Is what this is doing to the kids you say you love easy? Damnit Jake."

And with that Nathan just turned and left without giving Jake a chance to respond.

Jake just stood there let a small fire fume inside. What the hell does he know? What gives him any right?

Jake felt a small tug at his back.

Cohen stood there, "Pops? Where's Uncle Nate?"

"He had to get back to your Daddy. He wanted to say good bye, but he had to hurry...You want to go to the park?"

The blonde nodded quickly.

Within minutes Jake found himself sitting on a bench watching the kids entertain each other on the monkey bars.

"Sometimes it's hard not to wish you were thier age again." A voice came from behind him and he was soon joined by a young man with a baby boy attached to his front and a five year old girl attached to his arm.

"Olivia, love, why don't go play?"

The little girl ran over to where Jenny was bossing around the twins. The stanger turned his attention back to Jake.

"I'm Daniel I live a couple doors down from you. That was Olivia who just ran off, she's my niece...she visits me once in a while to keep her parents from going insane. This one here is Cyrus, my nephew, but he stays with me...my younger sister never was sure of what she wanted. How 'bout you?"

"I'm Jake. That's Jenny and those two are Davis and Cohen."

Daniel nodded, "So Jake what brings you to this side of town? Breakup?"

"How'd you guess?" Jake scoffed.

"Here's a little secret, most of the tenants in our building are single gay men looking for a cheap place to stay. It was a reasonabe deduction. Well, the man yelling on your doorstep was also a tad of a give away."

The two continued in conversation, Daniel was a football, soccer, player who taught dance during the off season. Jake had a new audition at the end of the week. It went back and forth until they decided to head back to their building, the twins were hungry and Cyrus was refusing to fall asleep while attached in the carrier to Daniel.

By time Friday came about, it was Daniel who greeted Lucas, who had finally mustered enough courage to really face Jake.

"You must be Lucas." Daniel greeted warmly before turning to call back into the apartment, "Guess who's 'ere."

Daniel stepped out of the way to allow Lucas in while explaining, "Jake had a call-back to get to and you were running late, so I volunteered to watch them...I'm Daniel, I live down the hall."

The two men spent a few moments in silence before Daniel took a brave step forward, "You know, my ex-boyfriend, ran the moment he found out that I was raising my nephew. But Jake says you stayed even when you knew about Jenny, now that something special right there."

Before Lucas could register, much less respond, three shouts came form the back room.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, you guys, go get your stuff, and we'll get going."

The three quickly changed course to get their small bags of stuff.

Daniel reached out and refused to let go of the grip on Lucas' shoulder, "I suspect you already know this, so consider it a reminder. There are some people in this world who, if given enough time, start unneccesarrily second guessing themselves. They've been dropped in the past and subconsciencously wait for it to happen again. They don't want, but in their mind it seems inevitable so they sometimes, will...rather stupidly, run. They just need to be reassured, they just need someone to be strong for them."

* * *

Okay, there it is. I bet you don't know if you want to love or hate Daniel. Oh well,  
but seriously guys you need to keep reviewing if you want to see more...just simply let me know if you want it to continue...

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me...signing out.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Haley sat about slightly bored while Nathan and Lucas were out doing whatever the two of them liked to do, when the phone rang. 

"Hello, Tutor Girl?"

"Brooke?"

The other girl's voice piked in excitement at getting the right number. "Peyton gave me this number...so I thought I'd call."

"Yeah, I'm in London in Luke's apartment."

Brooke's excitement deflated a bit. She had heard they had been back in town, but had been happy to have avoided them.

"So, he and Jake broke up?"

"You knew about that?"

Shit, Brooke had been caught, "Yeah...you, told me."

"Right." Haley didn't remember telling her, but those things happened.

"Anyhow, I was just wondering when you two were planning on coming back?"

"In about a week, Nathan needs to start conditioning with the team again."

"Okay, see you then."

That had not been Brooke's full intentions, but she had been distracted.

* * *

_**Two days after the twins were born.**_

Lucas, with Jenny in tote, and Jake started to make their way out of Brooke's hospital room to get the twins.

"Jake." Brooke called after the retreating figure, "Can I talk to you for second?"

Jake signaled for Lucas to take Jenny on ahead before turning to Brooke.

Before Jake could say a word Brooke went ahead, "Look Jake, I'm not saying I understand what's going on between you two, but...um...just be careful, okay?"

"Brooke, I..."

"I know...just promise me you'll take care of him? And the boys? Please promise me? Don't let them down, okay?"

Jake laughed lightly and calmed Brooke's nerves at leaving, "I promise Brooke. I'm not going away from him. You can hold me to it."

* * *

Brooke trudged her way through the rain drenced London streets trying to find the address Haley had given to her. It was getting late, but Brooke didn't care: she was on a mission, and nothing stopped Brooke Davis, when she could help it. As she walked she reminded herself of why she was doing this, why she had to do it.

She found the build and climbed the two sets of stairs before finding the door. She began with a simple knock but alas no response. So she began pounding...nothing. She started banging on the door until it swung open to reveal Jake, half dressed and just dragged out of bed.

She pushed passed him, and before he could talk she beat him to the punch, "You broke you're promise."

* * *

Just a little short one, but soon...he he

Until next time, this is me...signing out.


	13. Chapter 13

"Brooke, what are the hell are doing here? And what the hell are you talking about?" Jake groaned, tiredly from where he stood. 

"The day you took the twins home from the hospital you said you wouldn't..."

"Brooke that was five years ago, these things happens to couples..."

"But you promised." She knew it sounded stupid but jet lag was slowing her down a bit.

"Brooke. I know you're not that naive, just tell me why this is so important to you?"

Brooke bit her lip and went over to the sorry excuse for a couch and let her self fall onto the edge, all the time staring straight at Jake.

"I loved Lucas, but he din't love me...he loved you. You, Jake...out of all the girls who would have given anything to even know him...you made him fall for you. And I didn't understand it, especially not that day I barged in on you two in his room. For the first couple of months we lived together, I told myself I was just pretending to understand what was going on between you two because you knew my secret. But about two months before the twins were born I realized it was because I didn't want to be alone right then and you two were there for me...you were in this too. That's when I began really watching you...paying attention. What you two have...it's what anybody would die to have. You want to know what I was thinking on the day I left? I looked back at you and Lucas and the kids and I thought...that is it... that is forever. And every time I called to check on the boys...I knew it was still there...Damnit, Jake...what is going on now? Why are you throwing it away?"

Jake just stared at the brunette for a few minutes as what she said began to sink in.

Maybe she had a point. Maybe he was too stubborn to admit he had made a mistake.  
Maybe Lucas would want him back...not after this.  
Maybe he was scared too.  
Maybe he knew. Maybe he didn't.

* * *

In the past four months since he had entered their live, Daniel became a popular friend and babysitter to both Jake and Lucas. He served as a middle ground to both men. When Jake had rehearsal or Lucas had to work, Daniel was there. And when Daniel began dating again or had a game or class, both were willing to watch the now year old Cyrus. 

But Daniel currently found himself in the middle of Jake's apartment trying to finish Jenny's hair while keeping the twins from spilling juice on thier suits. Landon, Daniel's boyfriend, entered the back room holding Cyrus,

"That was Brooke, making sure we din't forget the plan. She she said they'll meet you there...and to remind you Lucas doesn't know. And then the two of us will meet you there after the show."

Daniel nodded quickly, "Okay...I think we're ready."

He took the juice away from the twins and guided them out the door with Jenny following behind daintly so not to ruin her dress.

They got to the theatre forty minutes in advance, and quickly found Lucas and Brooke at the seats. Daniel handed over the programs to Lucas and Brooke while the kids got situated as to who was going to sit where.

At the ten minute warning Daniel and Brooke "volunteered" to take the kids on one last potty break before the show began, leaving Lucas alone with nothing but his program.  
Somewhat reluntanctly he began to skim the pages. The story synposis was helpful but it was the following page that caught his eye.

It was small slip of lined paper that Brooke had slipped in while he wasn't looking.

_Luke,  
I'm sorry.  
We need to talk.  
Please.  
Meet me after the show.  
Love,  
Jake._

Lucas slowly read the note a couple of time, each time his eyes getting stuck at the simple 'Love Jake' at the end.  
As the others came back Brooke caught Luke's eye with a small smile. 

The show begins and Jake comes out to sing. The show goes one. But Lucas' focus belongs only on Jake.

Should he go? Stay? Wait?

He didn't know what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, but was it too late?

* * *

It seemed unreal when he went out for curtain call, butJake rushed through the neccesities quickly. Hoping. He signed a few autographs, took a few pictures, but he was looking for one certain blonde.

He saw the group first.

But then he saw Luke. Daniel signaled to Jake to go ahead, and Jake pulled Lucas away from the gathered crowd.

He wanted to hold Luke's hand, but he didn't know if he should.

"Luke...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for the last six months...I was stupid...I got scared...I..."

Tears were threatening to break through the barrier when Lucas turned taking both of Jake's hands into his own.

"Shh...I know...I was scared too, but I'm always going to be here... I promised you."

"I know..." The words were failing it him, but Lucas had found himself willing to be patient.

This was what they both needed.

"I promised you I wouldn't go and I did and it was stupid and I'm sorry. I thought I'd be okay with out, that being along was somehow better because then I was sure I'd never get hurt. But I was only ever me when I was with you. It hurt without you there with me...God, I love you Luke."

Lucas' smile widened and pulled Jake into him, "I love you, too."

Lucas leaned in and caught Jake's lips for a long kiss. Everything that had been gone in the last six months came back in that moment.

After they had pulled out of the kiss Lucas shivered a little, "It's kind of cold out here."

Jake took off his coat and put it on Luke, before taking Lucas hand. The two began walking back to the theatre.

"Let's get back...I'm sure Brooke's about ready burst out of excitement."

"Why was this all so important to her?"

"It's a long story."

"You were good tonight. Amazing really."

"Oh, did you like the storyline?"

"There was a storyline?"

* * *

**_Until next time, this is me...signing out._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Four Months Later: Christmas**_

"...Christmas eve and all through the loft, not a child was stirring..." Jake whispered into Lucas' ear as they finished putting the kids' presents under the tree.

Lucas smiled and leaned in for a kiss, slowly pulling Jake back towards the bedroom.

"Think about it, in one week we'll be back in the states: new apartment, new city, me in a new position, you on Broadway. I was thinking..." Lucas' whispers trailed off.

"Oh that's never a good thing..." Jake laughed.

"Hey..."

"Shh...let's go to sleep, we'll talk about in the morning...we won't get much more of a chance to sleep in the next week anyhow."

Sure enough, at three forty-five in the morning...

"Pops? Are you awake?" Cohen whispered as he poked Jake while Davis tried Lucas; Jenny was still fast asleep in her own bed.

"_Daddy_?" Davis had now resorted to using the palm of his hand.

"Hmm? What..? Davis?" Lucas was pulled out whatever dreams might have been dancing in his head.

"Has Santa came yet?"

Lucas looked over to find Cohen still trying to get Jake up to no avail, but saw no Jenny...

"Santa might've came...I don't know, but no opening anything until your sister is up too."

He must've thought that it could've bought him some more time to sleep, but as if by some cue, Jenny appeared in the door way,

"Can we open up the presents?"

Lucas shrugged and guided the out, "You go find your presents, but don't open anything. I'm going to wake up Pops, alright?"

But the thoughts of presents preoccupied their minds from answering.

Lucas climbed back on top of the covers, reached under and started tickling his partner...

"What the he...?"

"Whatch the mouth...they're up."

"What time...did you try..."

"Yes, but _your_ daughter went off and ruined that plan."

"My daughter?" Jake questioned, "What happened..."

"She is your daughter when she forces us to be awake at four in the morning."

"Ah...I'll give you that one..."

"We better get going before they wake up the whole building."

The rest of the day went on in the full rush of excitment. A small dinner with Daniel, Landon, and Cyrus, plus a couple of friends from the show and one from Lucas took care of the afternoon.

But the evening began with a phone call from Brooke, Haley, and Nathan from Tree Hill.

"Hey, Cohen, hun, let me talk to you Daddy now okay?" Brooke asked. The boys still didn't know, she hadn't been ready to take that step quite yet.

The blonde handed it up to dad, before running off to play with one new toy or another.

"Hey, Brooke..."

"So, which apartment did you guys end up picking?"

"The one you recommened." Lucas quietly admitted.

"Told you. So when is the official move?"

"I'm bringing the kids on the first with half the stuff on the twenty-ninth. Jake has rehearsals here until the second. Then he comes with the second half on the third...and the show opens on the tenth, and I'm back to work by the twelth."

"Busy boys. Well I'll let you go before Haley kills me for running her phone bill."

"Bye, Brooke...Merry Christmas. Tell Hales and Nathan too..."

"Will do. Bye, Luke."

Two arms wrapped around his waist.

"Off the phone?"

"Hhmmm." Lucas nodded.

"Well, everyones gone, and the three musketeers are off playing with the new stuff...do you want to talk about what you were thinking about?"

"Sure...I was just thinking...since we are now finacially stable, maybe we can do what we had talked about a couple years ago?"

"Remind me what that was?"

"Getting a sister for Jenny? You know, even out the playing field? Once we get back in the states, start looking?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, but lets wait until we get settled to tell them, okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

"What about Cyrus?"

"And Uncle Danny?"

The twins questioned their dad for the millionth time as the flew back across the ocean.

"Well, they'll come and visit us. And we will go back to visit them." Lucas repeated.

Plane trips were so much easier when it was two against the three of them.

Jenny tugged at his sleeve, "Whens Pops coming?"

"In five days." He answered.

Jenny pouted back into her seat.

"Promise?"

"I promise, sweetie."

The questions continued throughout the flight, and all the way to the new apartment buildind; finally stopping when the owner came out and Lucas threatened time out.

"Welcome to New York...Let me just show you to your apartment..." She began guiding them into the elevator. "You can get your stuff in a bit...some of your boxes have already came, I went ahead and just pushed them in..."

"Um, thanks."

"Well, let me grab their newspaper." She squatted in front of one of the four on the landing they had gotten off of. "Their out of town, visiting family...nice couple...three kids of thier own..." She opened the right door. "Younger ones though...I never thought raising kids in apartments...but plenty of people do it nowadays, especially here. Here we are...stairs to the two bedrooms and bath upstairs above the kitchen...living room, master bed and bath...and guest bath...so welcome...any trouble let me know."

She left...and Lucas quickly unpacked the three cots they had sent ahead, laying down three kids and making a quick run to get the three large suitcases they had brought with them.

* * *

Five days later.

"Jenny, get the door..." Lucas called trying to get set up twins' new bunk bed.

He heard the running and then the squeal.

"Pops!"

Lucas abandoned the screwdriver, to come out of the room,

"How'd you get here?"

"Ran into Annie, at the airport her flight got in thirty minutes before mine had...she'd been waiting for a taxi...decided to share one, she got a place a couple of blocks from here."

"Did you bring the rest?"

"Yep, Luke, would you mind me heading on to sleep? Rehearsal..."

"I don't, they might...but give me a momenet I'm gonna run down, and see if we have any mail today..."

"Alright..."

Lucas gave Jake one quick kiss before darting to ground level of the building. He went to the corner of the lobby-ish area to find their box. Behind him he could hear the entrance of another group of the buildings.

"New York." Came the first voice.

"Definetly not Tree Hill." Came the second.

"Thank God."

* * *

So, hey everyone...as it is with the rest of my OTH fics you all are welcome to leave name suggestions for the latest member. The more different the better...names with special meanings will, honestly be given more consideration. Or ones with stories themselves...Just review and let me read your opinions...And I'll need three more names boys or girls for the next door neighbors...very important people...

the Jagielski-Scott familys new neighbors will bring with them some more fun...**hint**: _who doesn't know yet?_

* * *

_**until next time, this is me...signing out**_


	15. Chapter 15

Lucas turned around to find Peyton and Skils dragging travel bags and three kids. 

"_Peyton_? _Skills_?"

The two of them simply stared at him for a few moments.

"Lucas! What are you doing here?" Peyton came over hugging him.

"We just moved in. Are two...?"

"Married. Three years." Peyton told him.

Skills finally escaped from the toddlers and came forth to greet Lucas, but he felt a punch from Peyton,

"So where have you been? What happened?"

Lucas sobered a minute, "Life happened, Peyt. What floor do you guys live on?"

"Fourth."

"You're our neighbors, then."

The group headed towards the elevator when one of the little girls spoke up, "Mommy? Who's dis"

Skills picked the little girl up and sat her on top of the luggage as they all pack into the elevator, "This is an old friends of Mommy and Daddy's, Lucas."

"Oh."

Lucas laughed, "They're fun at that age. What are their names?"

Peyton let out a laugh, "Sorry, this little fellow is Marcello, but we just call him Mark, he's seven months old, and Avarielle and Addison are 2 and a half."

"Twins. Something must be in Tree Hill's water."

He was met with odd looks before he went on, "Mom had twins, you have twins, and we have twins."

Skills let out an exhausted sigh, "Who's this 'we' you keep mentioning, man?"

The elevator dinged and the group got off, dropped off the luggage, and Lucas lead them to his home all the while trying to figure out the best tactic of how to tell his two old friends.

He opened the door and was greeted by Davis sitting by the door, "Daddy! Pops is home."

"I know, is he still awake?" Davis nodded and Lucas whispered, "Go get him."

He ushered Skills and family into the living room, "That was Davis he and Cohen are five and half, and Jenny's six."

"Jenny as in..."

"My Jenny, yep."

Peyton turned to see Jake coming towards her, "Hey, Peyton. Skills. Log time no see."

Lucas smiled to Jake, "They're are neighbors."

"No wonder Brooke really wanted us to look here." Jake whispered.

Peyton and Skills stood there for a few moments before Skills just blurted out.

"I told you."

It was Lucas and Jake's turn to stand in shock, "Wh-What?"

Skills shruged, "I saw you right before you left...holding hands. No one believed me."

The four went into conversation, getting reacquainted, while the kids ran around them; little Marcello fast asleep in Skills' lap.

Lucas and Jake shared their expriences since they had left Tree Hill, and Peyton and Skills shared how they came to be in New York due to Skill's early degree program that brought him to a NYC school to coah and teach; how Peyton worked from home.

* * *

_**Five months later**_.

Jake and Lucas waited nervously in the office waiting room. Cohen, Davis, and Jenny were currently being watched by Peyton.

"Misters Jagielski-Scott. Mr. Erinson will see you now." The secretary chirped from her desk.

Jake followed Lucas as they went in and shook the man behind the desk hand.

"Well, I have some mixed news for you. You've been approved thanks to the paper you sent in at Christmas. And the other news is I found a little girl who could be a match. She's five months old, I know that's younger than you were really looking for. The other news is her mother was a drug addict so and not a lot of information is known besides that. It means that the baby could have problems with that later in life and she's at risk for diseases, such as HIV that won't be detected until later. These chances are slim, but you need to know."

Jake looked at Lucas carefully.  
Would they be willing to take the risk?

The look in Lucas' eye told him what he needed.

"When we be able to meet and adopt her?"

The man looked at him incredulously, "You realize...?"

"When?" Lucas interuppted.

"This week you can meet her and she'll be home by next month if all goes well."

And so it happened. That Friday afternoon the met at office and Mr. Erinson brought the little girl to them. She had a tanner complexion and bright blue eyes and a small mess of brown blonde fuzzy curls.

It was the first time little Rider Brooklyn Jagielski-Scott met her parents.

* * *

Okay, so I'm not the most fond of this chapter and the next chapter is going to skip ahead two years, and eventually go to when the kids are teens. SO thats what's coming.  
Thanks to ann for being the only one with a suggestion.

Let me know what you think.

* * *

**_Until next time, this is me...signing out._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**okay, I lied...this chapter is not really two years later..  
.I didn't plan on this chapter but this is right after the last chapter.

* * *

**_

As they walked into the apartment Lucas and Jake were greeted by a slightly annoyed Peyton,

"I knew what babysitting entails, I did't realize I had to be phone operator too. Your guys' phone has been ringing off the hook."

"What for?" Jake question picking up an asleep Cohen from the couch.

"Something about awards...and Tony...you and the show was nominated...and there's a party and rehersal at the theatre tomorrow at 10 in the morning...after that I stopped answering...I only answered because it could have been one of you two. You should invest in this clever little creation called a caller ID...works miracles."

"Are you suret they said I was nominated?" Jake stammered.

Sure enough two very long months later Lucas found himself calming a nervous Jake as the got out of the limo and towards on the reporters.  
Jake stopped and answered a few before the pair made their way to their seats in the theatre.  
Since the show was up, Jake was gone for a portion of the beginning.  
But the rest of the show dragged on. Until the next to the last award came up. Nominations read.  
And finally...

"The winner is Jake Jagielsiki-Scott..."

And that's all they hear, before sharing a kiss, and Jake stumbling up towards the podium...

"Wow...I don't know what to say... when I was younger I always thought I make it big...as a basketball player...well, this is obviously a little different...I guess I want to thank everyone I know. Without any of you I wouldn't be who I am. But most especially I want to that Lucas, my love and calm in the storm. And our kids Jenny, Cohen, Davis and little Rider who finally came home last week. Thank you."

He couldn't find anymore words so he walked off the stage in a haze. Holding something good in his hand, but knowing something better was waiting for him back in the audience.

* * *

just a short little piece. the plan witll start next chapter...being two years later and all.

_**

* * *

**_

_**until next time, this is me...signing out**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Two Years Later (give or take a couple months)

* * *

**_

Chaos exsisted in the same apartment in a mad rush of a nine year old, two seven year olds, a toddle, luggage, plane tickets, and a phone ringing.

"Lucas, can you get the phone...we're having some...promblems in here." Jake shouted from the boys room.

Lucas sighed and carried a half dress Rider into the living room to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lucas? I'm just calling to make sure..."

"Brooke, we're coming. We wouldn't miss your wedding for the world. Yes, we know you need your ring bearers and your flower girls. No, we're not on the same flight as Peyton and Skills. We have a doctor's appoinment with Rider to got to first, then catching the plane right after. Yes, we will be there by eight. Yes, I will be staying until after the honeymoon, the kids til after that. No, I'm sure Jake can't stay that long...he just got another show off-Broadway. Am I forgetting anything?"

"I was just making sure."

"I know Brooke but we're it a bit of a hurry; the appointment is in a half an hour."

"Is anything..."

"No, nothings wrong, Dr. Stelick just wants a check up and possibly increase the dosage of her meds. Brooke I'll tell you more when we get there. We've really got to go."

"Okay. I'll see you soon then."

"Bye, Brooke."

He hung up the phone and went back to finshs dressing the two year old.

"Okay, let's go." Lucas yelled after he finished buckling the shoe.

The six of them headed out of the apartment building with their bags and walked the two blocks to the doctor's clinic. The nurse recognized them and ushered them in quicly.

"How's our favorite girl?" She smiled as she began taking the basic information.

Little Rider just smiled back, leaning against Jake's chest.  
The diagnosis of six months ago had been devestating. Before then it could have been a flaw, but then it became sure. But they were getting by and little Rider was still a perfectly content toddler.

After a quick fifteen minute visit, Jake hailed a cab and ushered his family into it and the made their way to airport and eventually landing at the airport not far away from the home town they hadn't visited in more than three years.

"There they are! Roger, they're here!"

"I can see, Brooke."

Jake and Lucas heard them before they saw them.  
Roger Thomas stood behind as his fiance ran to greet the family.  
He had moved into town nearly six years ago, but he and Brooke had only met three years ago, dating two of those. He was the only one to know about the boys.

"Guys, this is Roger." Brooke introduce the tall red hair, blue eyed man.

To Brooke, Roger was everything that Lucas hadn't been...besides straight. His edges were less jagged, his baggage not as heavy, and was more than willing to match her in conversation. He talked to her more. Became a part of her more.

Telling was about her past with Lucas and about Cohen and Davis had been both the easiest and hardest thing to do. But you can't ignore a moment like that, she told herself.

"Um, Peyton, and Haley and everyone wants to eat at Karen's but I want you guys to come..." Brooke started as they made their way to the van She rent to get everyone everywhere.

"Why wouldn't we come?" Lucas interuppted gruffly, "I'll go...as a customer...but I just won't come as her son. I just can't."

Brooke smiled and Jake moved closer to Lucas as they sat and buckled in.  
Brooke went on and on about the plans for the wedding and how when she wasn't doing that she would go shopping with Haley. What everyone was up to and so on and so forth. The kids paid attention, fascinated with the people they couldn't remember or didn't know.

There was a small group gathered in front of the Cafe as Roger pulled the van in. Peyton, Skills, and the kids, Nathan, Haley with baby bump, Keith, Deb, and to Jake's surprise Daniel and a now three year old Cyrus.

Brooke smiled, "I had to invite them."

* * *

"It's kind of odd, to look at where we were and where we are now." Peyton commented as she passed on the freshmen yearbook Brooke had thought would be fun to look at.

"Yeah, who knew, right?" Nathan said as the group emerged from the cafe after dinner, leaving Karen, Keith, Andy, and Deb behind with the Hargrove kids.

"Okay, yeah, yeah, we've all grown up, but here's the plan for tonight; to make housing easy and cheap we'll split up between my house and Nate and Hales place. Peyton...your people at my place, and Daniel and Cyrus. Lucas...your people are with...your people." Brooke teased.

"We were going to split up guys, and women and children, but they ideal had several flaws." Roger teased staring at Lucas, Jake, and Daniel.

"Yeah, Luke, who wears the dress?" Nathan laughed at his brother.

"Shut up." Lucas laughed back.

Being back wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**_Until next time, this is me...signing out._**


	18. Chapter 18

Brooke's wedding went through flawlessly, not that anyone had been expecting anything...but then again it was Tree Hill. 

Karen watched from the side of the reception hall with nearly four year old Shaia on her lap, as multiple couples glided and swayed acrossed the floor to whatever music was playing.  
Her eyes weren't on the bride and groom, the soon-to-be-parents, or even her out-of-place son and his partner. Instead she was intently watching the small group of children gathered off to side attempting to imitate what the adults were doing. Well, really, she wasn't watching all the children just one in particular. The youngest flower girl, proudly wearing her little green dress, slowly seperating herself from the rest of the group until she was only feet away from Karen, and smiling. From the moment Karen had seen little Rider, the girl had been smiling. The music quieted and the song was interuppted by the sound of a beeper.

Karen watched as Jake came over, pulling a small bottle out of his pocket,

"Come here, baby girl...Karen mind if I use this chair for a moment?" He asked, indicating the empty chair next to her.

Karen watched, and Jake could see the questions as Rider took her medicine and then ran off to dance with her Daddy.

"They told us when we adopted her there was a chance. Her mother was a druggie, cared more about anything that could come through a needle than for her baby. She didn't even notice she was sick, HIV. She left her at the hospital...that's how social services found her, then we came along and now she's home. That's all that matters. We knew it was possibitly, we know what's gonna happen... but that doesn't mean she doesn't deserve a family."

A brief moment of silence followed,

"Jake...I...um..."

He shook his head, "Not me. I already know. Here let me take her."

He lifted Shaia off of Karen's lap and the older woman slowy walked over to her son.

She tapped on Rider, her granddaughter's shoulder, "Mind if I interupt?"

The two year old just ran away smiling.

Karen turned towards her son, "Can I have this dance?"

"Sure."

The two of them paced around for the next couple of songs as if they had talked in the last three years, like they were as close as they once were.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"No, Thank you."

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you still sort of owe us a dinner."

"I think you're sort of right. Tuesday?"

"Seven?"

"My place?"

"Where else?"

"It's settled."

"Good."

Over the next couple of days Tree Hill slowly came back to reality following all the excitement of Brooke's wedding. The happy couple went off on their European Honeymoon and Jake was preparing to leave for rehearsals. Peyton and Skills had already dragged their family back to New York as well as Cyrus and Daniel had gone back to England.

"I was starting to worry that you weren't coming." Karen admitted opening the door that Tuesday night.

"No, Rider got a hold of a glass of grape juice." Lucas said carrying his youngest daughter into the home that was once his.

Jake made up the rear and Karen made an awkward attempt to greet him.

"Good to see you, Jake."

He simply smiled back, he wasn't sure if he was a completely willinng participate in this dinner. Karen quicly led them to where the rest of her family was waiting for them in the dining room.

"They're here."

"We can see that, hun." Andy greeted, standing up to shake hands with Jake and Lucas.

Jake stepped back and moved towards a seat,

"Can I sit here?"

The nearly four year old Stuart looked up and nodded, quickly finding a friend.

The dinner progressed much better than it had those two and a half years ago.

The next day Lucas and Jake stood at the gate of the airport.

"You have everything?" Lucas questioned for the fifth time.

"Yes. Mom." Jake replied sarcastically, slipping his hand into Lucas' and leaning in for a kiss.

He was interuppted by a little old woman clearly her throat and giving them a clearly disguted look; which only inspired Jake to give Lucas a much more passionate kiss.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I know you are."

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me...signing out.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Eight Years Later**_

His life was good. He had the love of his live. Two beautiful girls and two amazing, spirted boys. Or so he thought.

Lucas couldn't believe it.

Davis had been the quiet one. The one Lucas had an inkling might have a problem with the family situation, while his twin had been fully vocally supportive when Jake and Lucas had gotten married, when it became legal, two years ago. He might have guessed Davis would want this but not Cohen.

He wasn't sure if was hearing the fifteen year old Cohen correctly.

"...the only reason this seems 'normal' is because of where we live..."

"This lifestyle, as you want to call it, isn't just here in New York..."

"I know, I know...you've seemed to spread around like rabbits and flies. I just want to..."

"Why has is this suddenly bothering you?" Lucas was trying hard not to raise his voice.

"Coe, don't do..." Davis quietly spoke up from his seat on the couch, but Cohen wouldn't hear anything about it.

"I just want to...it's just we never get to spend any time with Brooke...with Mom."

"How...?"

"I'm not stupid." Cohen glared and sighed as the doorbell to the apartment rang. "I've got to go, I told Ben we'd work on our project tonight."

"We're not done here."

"Yes, we are...I'm moving in with Brooke."

"No..."

"Watch me."

"Fine, I'll talk to your..." But Cohen had already slammed his way out of the apartment.

Davis watched as his Dad loosen his shoulders in a devestated shrug before turing to face him,

"Do you want to go too?"

But Davis just shook his head as the guilt began to eat at him a little bit. He knew what really was happening...it was his fault.

"Dad...I'm sure..." But his Dad wasn't listening.

The door opened widely to reveal Jenny and Rider who came running in excitedly towards Davis who lost himself in his sister's arrival.

Jenny didn't notice the look on her dad's face, "All her counts are good. Pops went ahead to the theatre for a costume check and all, but he said he'll be home in about forty minutes. You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine, Jenny-girl. I'm just going to start dinner. Anything special you want?"

"Can we have spagetti?" Ten year old Rider jumped up from her place next to Davis.

She did a small victory cheer as Lucas nodded.  
Davis laughed a little,

"Let me know when it's ready...I've got to finish my homework. And you need to get started on your."

He chased Rider up the stairs leaving Jenny and Lucas downstairs.

"Um...Dad?"

"Mhmm?"

"I was just making sure you didn't forget, but tomorrow...I've got dance and then the game..."

"You know we wouldn't miss that for the world."

"I know, it's just you seem a bit preoccupied...Are still okay with me ging to Uncle Daniel's for spring break?"

"yeah...No...it's not that...I'm sorry...It's just Cohen..."

The seventeen year old smiled, "Enough said."

"So you know?"

She sighed.

"He mentioned something between him and Davis, but I didn't think he meant it. Sorry."

He reached over and pulled her into a hug. "It's not your fault Jenny-girl. You want to help?"

"Sure."

The two began working on dinner. The seventeen year old was close to her Daddy. Now she knew how it worked and that Lucas didn't or never really possible could be blood related to her. But what did it matter? She never was bothered by it. She was loved.

The next morning Jake woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. He pulled himself out of the bed. He found Lucas in the living room with a photo album on his lap.  
Pictures of the family tediously placed in each place. Jake could see that Lucas had picked on particular picture.

So many years ago...when the twins were first brought home...first picture with their daddy.

"Maybe we should give him a chance. I'm mean he has the idea stuck in his head that he doesn't have a mother...and right now he thinks that that is important to him."

"I know...I'm just...attached. I didn't want this to happen this way...well, happen at all."

Jake slid in behind him and wrapped his arm around Luke, "Cohen's just taking his first step away a little sooner than we planned. Let's just give him this chance."

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me..signing out.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Cohen hauled his luggage off of the track and headed to the gate where Roger, his stepfather...technically, was waiting. He had had enough of fathers, but at leasthe had gotten away from what was haunting him. 

"How was the flight?"

The boy shrugged, and followed Roger out of the airport and towards the car.

"Brooke's at home, getting dinner ready." The older man paused awkwardly, "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

He was meant with only silence. That's all that Cohen would give him for the first fifteen minutes of the car ride, so Roger pulled the SUV over on the side of the highway,

"Look, Coe, I don't know how to do this...I have problems talking with my own kids sometimes and they're much younger than you, but I've just got to tell you this. I'm happy to have you here...staying with us, and if you ever need someone to talk I'm here for you. You're one lucky kid, you know that? You've got a huge family who really cares about you."

He pretended to not notice the scoff Cohen gave, or how the boy had looked away. Some what reluntantly he pulled the car back onto the road,

"So what happened?"

"What?"

"It just seems like something happened that's bothering you."

"I'm fine. Nothing happened. I just wanted a change."

"I guess we all want that at sometimes."

The rest of the car ride was silent. Cohen stared out the window as they pulled up to the moderately large house. Well, after spending the last eight and a half years in an apartment, the house was large to him.

"Here let me..." Roger reached to get the luggage but was once again met with a scowl as the fifteen year old insisted on getting his own luggage before following Roger into the house.

A rather pregnant Brooke appeared in the kitchen door, "Just in time."

She came up to them, giving Roger a kiss and Cohen a hug. Cohen looked down,

"You're...do you guys know..."

"A boy. I am destined to have nothing but boys...TutorWife get all the girls, I have the boys, Ironic...maybe."

"Just one..."

"Yep," She smiled, "I was getting used to having two in there...it feels different."

"Speaking of..." Roger interuppted.

"There in kitchen eating. Why don't I get Coe settled? You can take Riley and Colin to soccer and Benny and Noah to Nate and Haley's...Then the three, well...four of us can have a quiet dinner."

"Sounds good hun." Roger disappeared into the kitchen and Brooke and Coe made their way down the hall and up the stairs.

"How's your parents taking this, the whole moving away from home thing?" Brooke asked showing him where the bathroom was and where the younger boys's rooms where.

"Dad was the one who was against it, I don't know why, but Jake was completley cool with it..."

Brooke picked up on something in his voice, "Since when did you start calling him 'Jake'?"

She was met only with a shrug. She sighed, but in her head there was a small laugh at the fact Cohen was obviously channeling Lucas' teenage behaviors.

"Well here you are...I tried predicting what you might like...and if you don't like it, well, it's just another excuse for me to go shopping."

Brooke smiled brightly as she opened his bedroom door.  
Cohen simply made his way to the bed with his luggage.

"It's nice." He deadpanned.

Brooke sighed, "Well, um...I'll just give you a moment..."

She began to head out.

"Brooke." Cohen called out...

"Uh-huh?"

"I um...nevermind..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll ask later."

"Promise?"

"Sure. Promise."

* * *

back in New York three weeks later. 

Lucas smiled to himself as he waited at the counter of the corner store for the clerk to his change. Just as the eighteen year old handed him the change Lucas felt a quick jab to his back, and he saw the clerks eyes go wide in fear. Confirming his fears he heard the owner of the object that was nearly in his back tell them,

_"Okay. Put the money down. Get face down on the floor..."_

* * *

**Okay well**, that's the chapter...this hopefully give you incentive to review and me incentive to update faster...to everyones relief the next chapter just has to be edited...and hopefully will be up before sunday. Yay? 

**Part two of the note**: here is updated info on ages since we've skipped eight years...and there have been a few additions...okay? Yay.

**Karen and Andy**  
(_divorced; Owen is with Karen in Charleston, and twinsare with Andy in Tree Hill)_  
Owen- 13  
Stuart and Shaia-11

**Jake and Lucas**  
Jenny-17  
Cohen and Davis-15  
Rider-10

**Brooke and Roger**  
Riley and Colin-4  
Noah and Benny-2  
new baby boy-?

**Peyton and Skills  
**Avarielle and Addison-12 1/2  
Marcello-10  
new baby boy-?

**Nathan and Haley**  
Corina- 7 3/4  
Kellyn and SierraRose- 5  
Ayla-3

* * *

**_Until next time, this is me...signing out_**


	21. Chapter 21

"Jake, you alright?" The director broke Jake's train of thought. 

"Yeah, just been a long day."

The director laughed at the small hint, "Alright, then lets it from, 'the only thing I never understood...' if this scene goes well, we'll all get to go home. Remember: one week 'til previews."

Jake nodded and began the scene, what was going on? This part had never gotten to him before, and he had had rehearsals and work that had lasted much longer than this. So what was bothering him?  
Something just felt wrong...but he kept on going, focusing...maybe it would go away.

"Okay. Good. We'll save notes for tomorrow. Good night."

Jake relieved grabbed his stuff and headed out. As he reached the lobby, his stomach gave a small lurched and his eyes caught sight of the lobby clock.

**7:12**

* * *

"Jenny, you just made me believe in miracles, you're actually early. The shock would have been too much if you had just been on time. I take there was no basketball competing with dance?" 

"Basketball season is on break for about a month."

"Well, praise the lord, shall we?"

The dance instructor kept taunting, but Jenny began to tune her out. She knew it was all in fun. It had been this was since the beginning.

Jenny's head suddenly jerked up, her eyes wide...

"You alright?" One of her newly arrived, fellow dancers asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it's just this feeling...like something isn't right."

"Oh, Jenny you're just nervous because the recital is on Saturday and you have the featured solo."

"Maybe." Jenny tried to shake it off.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, I want to see you guys warming up. Miss Jagielski-Scott gets the front space to work on the solo before class starts."

Jenny got off the floor and made her way to the front. Before she began her eyes nervously checked the clock at the front...maybe it could give her some comfort, but it simply read the tiny red numbers.

**7:12**

* * *

"Rider, it's your turn." The birthday boy's mother called over to her son's best friend. 

Theten year old bounced cheerfully to where the piñata hung.

"Okay, Can you see?"

The blindfold was being checked.

"Here we go."

It only took two good swings before Rider heard the crack and her cue to take off the blindfold.  
Once the candy was collected the mother guided the ten ten-year olds to the table.

The woman's thoughts began to dwell on where the napkins she sent her daughters to get where, but she herself pushed the thoughts to the side. She had a party to tend to.

"Let's get some dinner. Everyone take a plate. Who wants the Pepperoni?"

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Rider suddenly sink in her chair, the little girl's face holding a small amount of confusion.

"Rider, are you okay? Do you want the vegetable pizza?"

The little girl just looked up, "May I please go home. I want to go home."

"Rider, it's only..." Her eyes went to the kitchen clock which hung on the opposite wall.

**7:12**

**

* * *

**

"Cohen, are sure you can handle all of them?"

"Sure, half of them are already asleep, what could go wrong?"

"Okay, alright. Well, then, consider us gone."

"Good luck."

"Uh-huh."

Cohen shut the door of the Tree Hill house to the retreating backs, and made his way into the living room.

"Everyone one enjoying the movie?"

The sea of the under six crew were either asleep ore to entrenched in the movie to listen, so he made his way to the kitchen.

"Need any help?"

The seven year old shook her head.

He leaned against the counter and his hand hit the phone. Maybe he should call, just to check how things were up there, just to say hi. Still contemplating, he picked up the phone.

Why did he suddenly want to call? What was the point?

He looked at the phone in his hand, and the little screen flashing the time.

**7:12**

* * *

"Davis, as soon as you get home could you start the salmon, please. And remember it's just gonna be the three of us tonight, the girls have other plans. Thank you, and I'm on my way home, I just have to make a quick stop. Love you." 

"Love you, too." Davis automatically responded to the voice on the answering machine.

He set his bag down near the phone and made his way into the kitchen and towards the refrigerator.

Well, the message must have been rather recent, he thought, now pulling out the fish; otherwise he would have had company by now.

He continued to pull out the stuff for dinner, waiting for the door to open at anytime.

And despite the fact it hadn't opened yet, Davis kept thinking that tonight maybe, he'd have a chance to explain about Cohen, to apologize.

Slowly it began to dawn on him the door hadn't opened yet.

"Where is he? What time is it?" He asked no one in particular.

His eyes traveled to the microwave clock.

**7:12**

* * *

"You," Lucas felt a kick in his side as the voice addressed him, "Get up...don't look at me just get up...you're going to move those things in front of the door. Here you help him." 

The robber had recruited a man who must be in his late fifties to 'help' Lucas. As the two of them began to move the first case, the older man muttered, "I never thought I'd say this, but the boy needs to watch more television. Doesn't he know he isn't going to win?"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear a word from anyone. Neil, Josh,..." He began addressing his companions, "Go get all our other guests and move them up here so we can keep an eye on them."

The young man turned back to face the two blockading the door, "Okay that's enough. Sit down."

Lucas took a seat near the older man while several more people where led from the aisles. A young mother with a carrier in one hand and a toddler clutching her leg came out from the first aisle, an older woman nicely dressed, a teenage boy who rushed to the store clerk's side both came from the second aisle. And from the third aisle came a well dressed middle aged man, and two twelve year old who caught Lucas' eye.

"Avari! Addison!"

As soon as he said it the first man had his gun facing Lucas.

"I said shut up! Next person who talks, or even tries to move from where they're at gets shot."

The second gun man pushed the girls over to Lucas and they sat there clutching thier surrogate unlce.

The gunmen obviously had a plan and the silence dragged on painfully while the moved about.

Lucas caught a glimpse of the cell phone Avari was clutching.

**7:12**

* * *

These robbers were either stupid or wanted to get caught, the first police officer on the scene thought to himself as he took his position while other cops were coming from the staiton down the street. 

"What do we have?"

One asked.

"Armed robbery in progress. Three or more suspects, and at least five hostages including children."

That's when they heard it.

"First shot fired."

**7:12**

* * *

**_Until next time, this is me...signing out._**


	22. Chapter 22

**bold words are the time  
**regular words are what's happening in the store  
_italic words are what's going on outside the store

* * *

**7:12:05** _

Lucas' head jerks up as the first bullett goes to the stock boy huddled next to the clerk. Next to him Addison begins screaming at the sight of blood.

**7:12:30**

The second gunman screams at her to shut up. Lucas pulls himself in front of her as the second bullet comes rushing in their direction.

_Jenny let out a small cry as she falls to the floor when she slip on a dangerous unseen wet spot on the floor._

_"Jenny, careful, we need our soloist." _

**7:12:56**

All the noise has scared the little baby in the carrier, and the young mother begs the gunmen to let her calm him down in the restroom.

_"I really want to go home. Please, Peyton.."_

_"Rider, your Pop'll be here soon to get you. And I promised him I'd feed you. So, how about you eat a little first."_

_The ten year old reluntantly conceded._

7:15

The gunmen finally gives into her request and pushes her back there harshly. Once alone in the restroom, she digs in her purse for a pen, and writes her name on a paper towel, along with the names of her children, the clerk, and the woman who was sitting next to her.

**7:18**

The young mother request help from a women, and annoyed with the request he pushes a twelve year old in with her.

"What's your name?"

"Avarielle."

The older woman writes it down.

"Do you know the names of anyone else in here?"

The girl nods, takes the pen, and adds her list.

_  
Cohen finally gives in and begins dialling the number to his dad's cell phone. No answer, goes straight to the answering machine._

_He tries again. _

_"Come on Dad. Please...I need to..."_

_The phone stalls a moment._

_Then goes to the answering machine._

**7:20**

The occupants of the womens restroom join the rest of hostages. Avari tries to hold onto what nerve she has at the sight of all the blood on the floor. The young mother passes the list discreetly to those who can. The hostages are carefully to write when the gun men are huddling or other wise seemingly preoccupied.

**7:35**

The gunmen become less attentive, and not so trigger happy. The mother sees this as her opportunity.

"We ned to get them help. Let them go."

"Shut up."

"At least let me go out there with a list of your demands."

"They'll call. They always call."

"Then what's taking them so long?"

"Shut up!"

_  
Jake enters the apartment and is met with a distraugh Davis,_

_"Where's Dad? Has he called you?"_

_"I don't know. Why? What's the matter Davis?"_

_"He said he'd be home. He should be home by now. Something isn't right."_

_Jake knew it wouldn't help if he told his son he felt the same way._

**7:45**

The young mother wins and her and her two children disappear out of sight. And the phone rings.

_  
Peyton feels the baby boy in her stomach kick as her husband comes through the door._

_"Hun, I didn't see them. But one of the stores on the corner is surronded by cops."_

_"Oh, God."_

_"Peyt, don't panic I'm sure they're in one of the other stores, they're probably just caught up with all the people who are stopping and staring. They're fine."_

**8:12**

The stock boy next to the clerk whispers.

"Madie?"

"Yeah, Ty?"

"Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I should have stopped them..."

"No, Ty, don't..."

"You two shut up." The third gunman begans to advance on them.

But yelling doesnt' do anything to the stock boy the bullett hadn't done already.

The clerk begins screaming.

"Shut up!"

"He's gone! You killed him!"

"Shut up!"

She keeps screaming.

"Let her go. She can't make any noise if she's gone. None of can stop you if we're safely away from you." The older man who 'helped' Lucas earlier tries.

_  
The head police officer on duty looks at the list the young mother handed him. The scribbled names, phone numbers, addresses where there can be._

_He notices two of the addresses are next to each other and not far away. His grabs two of the police officers,_

_"Start notifying families of the situation. Call them, except these two...go ahead and notify these two in person...They're just down the street."_

**8: 33**

The clerk is let go with blood from her peer staining her front.

_  
The police officers knock on the first door. A young bald man opens the door, behind him his wife is trying to entertain a group of ten year olds._

_"How can help you officers?"_

_"We're looking for the family of um..." He looks to check the list, "Avarielle and Addison."_

_"I'm their father."_

_As he says this Skills begins to panic inside. His little girls. His baby girls._

_"What's the matter?" His voice breaks._

_"What's happened?" Peyton comes behind him._

_"Peyton, why don't don't you make sure none of the kids come over here."_

_"No...I..."__  
"Peyton, please."_

_She sulks off and the police officer begins, "Sir, there's a hostage situation..."_

**9:02**

The gun goes off again.

_  
The officer takes a deep breathe before knocking on the second door._

_A young boy, a teenager, opens the door._

_"We're looking for the family of a 'Lucas J-S'_

_Avari could never spell their last name, she probably didn't have time even if she could have._

_"I'm his husband." An older man appears from beside the door._

_"Sir, there's a hostage situation..."_

_It get harder each time._

**9:12**

"Let the little girls go." Lucas painfully begs.

It's worked twice before, but the gun men are getting anxious again.

_  
Jenny sees all the commotion going on._

_'What the hell?' she thinks but she shakes it._

_She stops for a minute, just in case, but she can't see anything._

_She tigtens her grip on her stuff then ducks into the deli shop next to her building to get her dinner._

**9:30**

"All of you! Crawl to the back. "

Those who can do as they're told.

Those who can't are dragged.

_  
"Davis, please stay with Peyton and Rider."_

_"But Pops..."_

_"No, watch for Jenny. Call your grandmother...and call Andy...have him tell Cohen. It would be better if he heard it from a person in front of him."_

_"Pops..."_

_"Davis, please."_

**9:50**

A whimper escapes.

One of the older men tries to be calming.

"Don't worry. The cops won't let it go too much longer. We'll be fine soon."

_  
Cohen opens the door to Andy, Stuart and Shaia._

_"Are Roger and Brooke home?"_

_"No, not yet. They're still out with Haley and Nate."_

_Andy sighs, turns to his own kids, "Could you two go watch the living room."_

_Once they leave the hallway, "Look, Cohen, I don't know how to tell you this...your brother called, apparently your dad, Avari, and Addi got caught up in a hostage situation..."_

**10:25**

As the police storm throught the back ally way, the gunmen panic. When it all ends two more hostages are injured, two gun men dead or dying, and an officer clutching his leg in pain.

**  
10: 30**

The paramedics move in and begin treatment of the two gunmen, the young girl, the older man, and the young girls' uncle. All five of the severly injured are loaded into the ambulances. The severly distraugh are taken by police car to be check out and questioned to get some answers as to what happened. Another gurney is brought to the scene to remove the deceased stock boy.

**  
10:42**

The first ambulance arrives at the hospital.

"What do we have?"

"Young girl, between eleven and fourteen, GSW to chest, entry, no exit."

"What happened?'

"Armed robbery."

The young girl began to open her eyes.

"Hun, can you here me? Do you know where you are?"

"No..."

"Well, dear you're at the hospital...What's your name?"

"Avarielle."

"That's a pretty name. Avarielle, we're gonna take care of you okay?"

**  
10:45**

"Is this from the Armed robbery?"

"This is one of the gun men Neil Turner 15 years old, GSW to the shoulder, significant loss of blood..."

"How many more?"

"One more here, the other two are going on to the next."

**  
10:47**

"What do we have?"

"Thirty-one year old Lucas Jagielski-Scott. Victim of the armed robbery. Multiple GSW's. One to the side, and one to the abdomen with possible fragmenting..."

"Lucas? Can you here me?"

"Where's Avari?"

The doctor looked to the paramedic for an explanation, "He's the young girl's surrogate uncle."

"Lucas? She's being taken care of. Can you hear me? I'm losing him. Come on people."

**10:50**

The first ambulance arrives at the second hospital.

"Fifty-seven year old Arnold Graves..."

"Arnold Graves...?"

"Yes that Arnold Graves. GSW to pelvic area, shalowl entry, no exit...He was a hostage in that convience store."

"What was he doing in a convience store?"

**10:51**

The doors to the second ambulance burst open the door to a paramedic doing CPR on top of the gunman.

"Twenty year old Josh Saymore. Armed robbery gunman. GSW to the chest when police invaded."

They barely made it into the hospital when the paramedic gave up.

"Time of Death: 10:51'

**10:55**

Skills and Jake rushed into the hospital.

"We're looking for Lucas Jagielski-Scott"

"And Avarielle Hill"

"Are you family?"

They both nodded.

"One moment then."

**11:10**

The first doctor came out.

"Avarielle Hill."

Skills shakely stood up, "I'm her father."

"Mr. Hill, the gun shot wound was very serious She was taken to surgery and we are trying to retrieve the bullett before further damage is sustained. The next few hours are critical. I should tell you that there is a possibility she won't make it."

**  
11:25**

"Family of Lucas Jagiel..."

"Here. I'm his husband."

"Mr. Jagielski-Scott?"

Jake nodded.

"The first gunshot wound went into abdomen. From what they can tell no major organs were hit. However it is the second gunshot that has us most concerned. But they are still assesing the amount of damage in surgery."

Jake nodded again as the doctor left.

**  
11:30**

The pregnant Peyton comes in with Addison holding on to her mother's arm for dear life, young Mark following . When she sees her father she runs to him and holds him.

"How's Avari?"

"Not too good, baby girl."

From behind her Jenny leads the way with Davis carrying the tear stainded Rider.

"I thought I told you..."

Jenny shakes her head, "We couldn't, we need to be here."

**  
12:05**

Jake makes his way down to the front lobby vending machines with Rider. Trying to wait patiently.

"Do you want gummis or pretzels?"

The little girl shrugs.

From behind them a woman comes tensly walking into the hospital. SHe gets to the information desk.

"I'm looking for a Neil Turner."

"Are you family?"

"I'm his mother."

"You'll have to talk to that police officer dwon the hall."

"Thank you" But she doesn't seem all that grateful.

The voice makes Jake turn, it seems familiar, but all he sees is the retreating back of the woman.

**  
12:25**

The ten year old falls asleep on her brother's lap. Her older sister leans again thier father.

A pair of doctor's come out, one of them who talked to Skills earlier...they sit down in front of Avari's parents.

"Well, she's made it out of surgery. Right now it's a wait and see situation. A nurse will come out shortly so that you can see her."

The pari slowly walk away after explaining the girl's exact situation and Peyton falls into her husband.

"Oh God,"

"It's gonna be alright...she's a fighter."

**  
12:47**

"Mr. Jagielski-Scott, Lucas just came out of surgery. We had to repair some of the damage the first bullet made. Now the second bullet was removed, and the amount of damage won't be fully know until he is able to move aroun. There was damage to the spine, it is possible that with a good amount of rehab he'll be able to walk and make a full recovery, but it is also possible that he'll never be able to walk again. A nurse will come out to get you once they get him in a room."

**  
1:00  
**Peyton and Skills are guided to ICU, and doctor's begin discussing moving Avari to a children's hospital for another surgery.

**  
1:06**

Jake takes a seat next to the sleeping Lucas, and takes his hand.

"It'll be alright..."

**  
1:25**

The helicopter carrying Avari makes a safe landing at the children's hospital.

**  
1:27**

Jake is finally able to fall asleep, while sitting next to Lucas' bedside...doing what closely resembled praying.

**  
2:09**

"Jenny."

The seventeen year old wakes up to Haley's gentle shaking.

"Jenny, Nate and I are here. Do you want to go home?"

She shakes her head. She can see Nate holding the youngest girl.

**  
2:12**

Karen arrives with Owen in tow.

**  
2:18**

Davis watches as Brooke comes into the waiting room with Roger.

"Oh, honey."

She comes to hug Davis, Jenny, and Rider...

Davis looks to Roger, "Where's Cohen?"

Roger shakes his head, "He didn't come."

* * *

Okay there's that chapter. If it got too confusing for anyone just let me know. 

Coming up in the next couple of chapters:

The aftermath

What's bothering Cohen?

...And much much more

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me ...signing out.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Jake woke up from his sleeping position in the chair next to Lucas' hospital bed by a nurse coming in to check on Lucas. She gave a sypathetic smile before going on to check Lucas' stats.

As she left Nathan came to doorway.

"Nate,"

"Hey, man. How's he doing?" Nathans asked nodding towards Lucas.

The other man sighed, "The same. Is...um...Cohen here?"

"Naw, sorry, man."

"Don't be...I just wish I knew what was going on with him...and now this."

"It's a lot to handle at once."

Jake nodded.

"We'll get through it."

Nate nodded, and for a moment he just watched Jake turn his attention to the the man in the bed. Jake's hand stayed attached to Lucas'; the slow beeping and other sounds of the machines in the room kept going.

He couldn't imagine how it would be to be in Jake's place...what if something had happened in Tree Hill and Haley would have been the one in the hopital bed depending on machines to keep her going. Could he be as strong as Jake seems to be?

"I'm gonna head back to the waiting room, is there anything I can do?"

Jake reached into his pocket and tossed the tiny beeper to Nate, "Um, when this goes off that means Rider needs her meds, Jenny will help you, and Rider knows most of them on her own. Other than that I'm fine. Have you guys eaten breakfast?'

"Yeah. Have you?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry."

"If your sure?"

Jake nodded, and Nate made his way out. From behind him he could hear Jake whisper to Lucas, "We've gone through so much...I am not losing you now."

About fifteen minutes later Lucas woke up.

"Hey." Jake whispers.

Lucas' eyes dart over to Jake's face and show signs of being relieved, but he couldn't respond because of the contraption around his mouth.

Jake went out and told a nurse, so that she could notify the doctor.

"He'll be in in a moment sure."

Jake went back to the room and took his position next to Lucas.

"Your mom and Owen drove up here. So did Nathan and Haley, Brooke and Roger. Their out with the kids right now in the waiting room. Peyton and Skill are at the children's hospital with Avari...I don't know anymore than that...they couldn't take Mark or Addi with, and Skills' dad was going to come up here to take care of them."

Lucas just twitches his hand in response, and Jake can't tell if Lucas has noticed his avoiding any mention of Cohen.

The doctor comes in, "Well, it's good to see that you're up. Let's see..."

He checks a few things, "Well, here we go...this was just a precaution, but we can take it out now." He indicates the tube in Lucas's throat, "When I get to three, I need you to breathe in. One, Two, Thee..."

Lucas sputters.

The doctor checks a few more things before turning to Jake, "May I talk to you for a moment?"

Jake follows him out, "Would you like to explain to him, or would you like me to tell him about his condition?"

"I'd like to tell him,."

The doctor nods and heads to see another patient. And before Jake goes back in he notices the mother of the gunmen come out of the room down the hall followed by a police officer.

"Jake." A hoarse whisper comes from behind him.

He returns.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I'm having trouble moving my legs..." Jake could hear him trying to surpress his panic.

"Are you sure you want to move around? You just woke up. How's the pain?"

"It hurts like hell, but I just want to get a little more comfortable...but I'm...I can't."

"Well, these bed aren't designed to be comfortable..."

"Jake, what aren't you telling me..."

"I wanted to give you a little more time. But,...um...I um, well the doctor said that the second bullet did some damage to your spine. He said that with some rehab you could regain feeling and full abilty to walk again, but there's also the um possibility..."

Jake didn't finished, he really didn't need to.

"You are up." Brooke appears in the doorway and the two men turned to her.

"Brooke." Jake announced.

"I can see that." Lucas teased, trying to hide his panic, pain, and distreesed.

"The kids were wanting to see you. I thought I come and check...

"I don't..." Jake started.

"That fine." Lucas spoke up.

As Brooke went to retrieve them Lucas looked at him and Jake saw all the hurt in his eyes.

"Please babe, I want one bit of normal."

"Anything you want babe."

Jake leaned over and caught Lucas' lips. He pulled out.

"Everythings going to be okay."

"As long as I have you."

"Always."

* * *

**_Until next time, this is me...signing out._**

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

Cohen woke up from his sleeping position on the couach to find Roger staring at him.

"You're back?" Cohen mumbled.

"Don't sound so excited." Roger teased. "How were they?"

"Good. Where's Brooke?"

"She and Haley are staying with your Pops and Peyton until things get better."

"How's dad?"

If you would have come, you would know...that's what Roger wanted to say, but knew Cohen well enough to keep his mouth shut. "He's getting better. They haven't started rehab yet. How's the last two weeks here been?"

"Good. Different. Oh, I got on the basketball team and there's some party for the players and parents. It's apparently tradition, and I guess I should go...and I mean...if you want..."

Roger watched the boy trying to play it cool, and for a moment felt honored. "Sure. Let me call the babysitter."

Cohen let out a small and very rare smile and Roger went out to call the sitter and check on the kids.

Friday came way to fast for Cohen he wasn't sure he wanted to go.

"If you want to escape just let me know." Roger smiled before they headed in side the overly large house.

"Coe, man, you came." A voice called out. Cohen spotted Miles, a teammate who took it upon himself to befriend and introduce Cohen to Tree Hill. The two had met prievously when Cohen had visted Brooke five years earlier.

"Looks like Holly owes me."

"What do I owe you? Oh...hi Coe." Miles' girlfriend, the relunctant cheerleader Holly appeared giving both boys a wide smile.

"So, how long to do we have to be here?" Cohen whispered.

"Oh, no worries, just long enough to make an appearance...no more than thirty minutes. Did your parents come?"

"Step-dad." Cohen pointed in the direction he had come from.

"Well, he's not going to enjoy the party if he's on his cell phone." Holly smirked.

The host of the party came forward, "Boys, Miss Holly, enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, don't forget to get some food."

"Yes, sir."

He disappeared, while Roger had appeared and casually interuppted, "Coe, bud, you Pop just called; he wanted to let you know that your dad is going into surgery tonight to fix an infection."

Cohen nodded as Roger went off to mingle with the adults. Miles and Holly gave him an odd look; they were his friends, sure, and he could probably trust them, but he had decided to keep them in the dark about his family in New York.

"It's nothing..." Cohen said in a voice that clearly said he didn't want to talk about it right now.

The three mingle for a bit. Stayed a bit. Ate a bit. Listened to the host speech. Stayed awake during the Coach's speech. Manage to avoid the team captain from doing his share. In general, Cohen tried to avoid Ian Hobbs, the boy was a hateful boy, who hated Cohen most of all because he was the youngest on the team.

Miles leaned over, "How about the three of us get out of here...go to the Rivercourt."

"I'm in...let me go tell Roger."

He found Roger talking to the host. "Hey," He pulled him aside. "I'm gonna go...you go ahead and stay...I'll meet you at home."

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well, see you then."

Cohen left him to meet Miles and Holly at the front door. The trio sat around on the bench for a bit. Before Holly interuppted the silence.

"Cohen?"

He turned worried, she had never called anything but Coe, "Yeah?"

"When your step-dad was talking earlier, why did your dad need surgery?"

"He got caught in an store with a armed robbery. He got shot. Twice. Apparently there was an infection."

"Oh that's too bad, man." Miles added his short thoughts, but Cohen knew he meant it.

Holly persisted, "Is that why you came to live with your mom...so that your grandfath..."

"Grandfather?" Cohen unintentionally interuppted.

"Well, your step-dad said your Pop called about your dad. I assumed that's what you called your grandpa."

Cohen sighed, he was too deep, "No, Pops isn't my grandfather. He's my...dad."

Miles came in to conversation, confused, "Your dad called about himself using two different names."

"Oh, Miles you can be so thick, sometimes."

Holly turned to Cohen and Miles looked at him for an explanation, "Well, I would have told you eveuntualy." No he wouldn't have. "My full name is Cohen Jagielski-Scott. My dad and Jake Jagielski met at high school, and they began secretly dating. My mom told dad she was pregnant, and since Jake already had Jenny the three of them left town. After Davis and I were born mom signed over her rights, and more or less Dad and Jake have been raising the two us, Jenny, and our younger...adopted sister Rider. Jake is..." He had avoided saying this for a bit. "Well, he's my dad too. Jenny's my sister. So that's that. I have two dads, a mom, and a step-dad."

He had said it. Someone knew.

Silence.

More silence.

"You have a twin?"

"You have sisters?"

Cohen smiled. Why had he been so worried?

"So why did you really come to Tree Hill?"

"Wanted to spend time with Mom." Coe shrugged, his defenses back up. That was a part of the story they didn't need to know quiete yet.

The rest of the weekend went by and Monday came dawing.

"Cohen! Miles is here. Come on, school, hand me him, you go on..." Cohen handed over Benny, who he had been trying to get to eat breakfast, grabbed his bookbag and met the car out front.

"How's life?" Miles greeted.

"Life is a Monday."

"Enough said."

So nothing seemed any different until lunch when Cohen went to the his regular lunch table. A piece of white butcher paper was taped on the top.

**"Warning: Toxic Table. Cohen the Queer eats here."**

His stomach sank and he was vaguely aware of the people staring. His mind started to race and the reasons came back.

_"Is little Coe-Coe hurt? Does Coey-poo take after his daddies."_

_xxx_

_"I got attacked again."_

_"Oh, Coe, don't be over dramatic...No body cares about that anymore. It's not that big of a deal."_

_"I'm not lying..."_

An arm grabbed him and he came back to reality. Holly was leading him away while Miles tore up the paper.

"You okay?"

Cohen exploded, "Am I okay? How dare you? You do that...then act all nice?"

"What? Coe, we didn't do that!"

"Then who did? You're the only two I've told."

But then it dawned on him.

Roger had been talking at the party, maybe he talked too much.

"You swear you didn't?"

Holly looked at him and pulled him into a hug, "I swear."

Miles sauntered over, "You wanna go home, man?"

Cohen nodded. When he got home, Roger met him at the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Skipping scholl."

"I don't think so."

"I do. And you know what else. You can't tell me no. Not after you told the whole town the Cohen has a pair of dads in New York. You wanna know what happened?"

"What?"

And Cohen went on storming through what happened, how he connected the dots.

"I didn't know it was a Taboo subject."

"I haven't even lived here long, and know you don't talke about it here. Sure, family gets it, no one else though."

He stormed off into his bed room. Roger sighed, guilty. He hadn't know what would happen...all he did was talk...someone else did the action. He picked up the phone,

"Yeah, I know this a bad time, but..."

The rest of the week went by with small similiar incidents, Cohen just tried to ignore it. But he figured out who was. Ian Hobbs refused to pass to him during practice, pushed him out of team meetings, threw his clothes in the shower and so on.

On Friday right before the game, he could hear Ian talking to the coah.

"Don't put in Scott."

"Why not?"

"He does have his A-game on sir."

"Maybe that's because you haven't been passing to him. Just because you're captain doesn't mean that you can tell me, who I put in the game."

So he got a chance to play, well, he was on the court...most of the guys were in Hobbs pocket, and refused to pass it to him.

The game ended, Ravens barely winning. Cohen bypassed Miles, and headed dejectedly towards the locker,

"Is the little boy sad he didn't play? Well at least he knows the truth. He not good enough."

Cohen just grabbed his stuff, ingnoring Hobbs and his cronies and headed out. He was walking towards the parking lot.

"Coe..."

He turned around to see Jake standing there. Cohen looked frantically to make sure no one was watching and when he saw Ian Hobbs come out of the gym door he ran towards the rivercourt...it was his first instinct.

_**Until next time, this is me...signing out.**_


	25. Chapter 25

Cohen sat on the bench at the Rivercourt, feeling lots of things. Confusion. Anger. Hate.

Why could he not a normal life? With a normal family? Normal. Why was his one chance of being as close to normal fail?

He just wanted...

"Davis told me what happened."

Jake had arrived again, but Cohen was to tired to run again.

"Why did you come?"

"Roger called me."

"Well, isn't he just being so helpful." Cohen still hadn't turned to face Jake.

"Is this why you've been calling me 'Jake' for the last month?"

His only response was a nod. Realizing Cohen wasn't going to look at him, Jake walked over and took a seat next to the fifteen year old.

"What happened?" He tried again.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I didn't ask if you wanted to talk about, I asked what happened."

"I thought Davis told..."

"I want to hear from you."

Cohen took a deep breath and began. He went through how in New York, it had started with him being teased for having gay parents, how he got harrassed just for the fun of it...how his ex-girlfriend cheated on with one of the guys who was beating him up. Everything. How it escalated to the punches which led to bruises he lied about. How when he told Davis, who went to a different high school, he was accused of lying and all the fights they had gotten into.

"I just got sick of it. I wanted to get away. I wanted normal. I don't understand, why am I getting harrassed because of a decisions that wasn't even mine to make. I'm not gay. You are. Dad is. I didn't make your decision for you so why am I paying for it? And why me? There's plenty of kids in the same boat. So why me? All I wanted was normal."

Jake sighed as he listened. Why hadn't he seen this? What? Why? They had always known something like this could come up, but they had thought they had avoided it.

"Coe, the world changes, mass opinion changes, but people who don't want to change and people who want to hate others won't change. But you can't dictate your life because of them. You've got to stay strong, and fight back, not pyshically and not by yelling back. But by refusing to abandon your...normal. You have a normal, you have a family loves you and will always be here for you, you just happend to have two dads who would do anything for you, your an amazing basketball player, and an exceptional friend..."

"Your just saying that because..."

"No, I'm not just saying that. I may have a little bias, but that's because I'm your dad. You and I may have no blood connection, but I love you and I love Davis and I love Rider just as much as I love Jenny. And I love your dad and some people don't get that. They believe just as strongly that this wrong as we do that this is right."

"So, what are we suppossed to do?"

"Live. Prove to them that your just as strong as they are and nothing they can say or do will scare you. Because you know what you have."

He couldn't think of what else to tell his son.

"Come here." Jake pulled Cohen into a hug.

"We have a couple of days off of school next week for teacher conferences, so maybe I could come see Dad."

"He'd like that. We'd all like that. Come on, let's get you back..."

"Pops?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm sorry...I should have..."

"But you didn't. You had your reasons, and regardless of whether they were good or bad, don't ever regret...No regrets, okay? Promise me."

"Fine. I promise."

* * *

.**Okay, so I know it was short, but no worries next one seems a pretty good length. And it's got quiet a bit of Jake/Lucas action for those missing it. This was to resolve Cohen. Okay? Yay.**

**Would love to read what you think.

* * *

**

_**Until next time, this is me...signing out**_


	26. Chapter 26

"Just make sure he makes it to the rehab session and if he needs to, here's some pain medication. That's about it." The doctor finished the home instructions for Jake and the two made their way back into the room, "I wish you the best of luck. Have a good day."

The doctor left and Lucas turned to Jake, "Now that I'm out of here it will be."

Jake began to move behind Lucas' wheel chair, but Lucas stopped him, "Jake, I've got it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I can do this. I've been practicing." And Lucas began to roll down the hall.

"You want to go get one last hospital pie?"

"Jake, I want to get out of here, not have to spend another week in here."

He had a point.

The pair made their way out of the hospital together for the first time since Lucas had been brought here.

"So, I thought we could go get the kids..." Lucas still didn't know that all four of them would be there this time, "Go get dinner then you can go back and get some rest... I have call at seven..."

"Sounds like a plan, where's my ticket?"

"Your ticket?"

"You did get me a ticket, right? I never miss your opening nights."

"I wasn't sure if you would be up to it...but yeah I held on to it...as long as you think you're up for it." Jake forced a smile, not knowing that Lucas was now forcing one back

The rest of the way home was occupied by either silence or small talk...more silence than small talk. They got to the building and Jake's smile became less forced, because of the surprise waiting for Lucas in their apartment. Their family was finally all together again after so long. Maybe everything would really be okay.

"Uh-oh." Lucas' voice interrupted Jake's thoughts.

"What?" He asked, concerned.

"That smile. I know that smile. What's going on?"

"Nothing. What are you talking about?"

Jake waited for Lucas to roll onto their floor, "I think you're stuck. Let me..."

"I've got it." Lucas replied tersely, finally able to get the back wheels to do as he told.

They walked the rest of the twenty feet to their door in once again tense silence, and before Jake could unlock the door it swung open.

"Dad!" Jenny said quickly making here way to hug Lucas.

"Daddy!" Rider bolted to the door.

"You guys are acting like you haven't been visiting me in the hospital."

"Yeah, you two...that's my job." Lucas could hear from behind Jenny's blocking body.

Jenny gave him a quick smile before moving out of the way to reveal Cohen who had just flown up this morning.

"Hey, dad."

"Cohen."

Lucas _was_ happy to see his son, but in all honesty a little part of him wished this reunion could wait. He didn't want his son to see him as any weaker than he already did. He wasn't sure he wanted any of his kids to see him like this.

"Good to have you back."

Coe shrugged, "Only for a little bit, but I'm gonna move back after the season."

"Sounds like a plan. So what's for dinner?"

Later that night Jake grabbed his bag, and made his way to the door. He was going in early; maybe because he needed to get into the 'zone' or maybe because it was hard for him to watch Lucas struggling sometimes.  
"I'm heading out. I'll see you guys tonight."

But when he didn't hear a response he head back towards the master bedroom. He could hear a small barrage of grunts coming from the bathroom.

Lucas' goal was to take a bath. Just a simple bath; that was all. However, for Lucas, simple had proven very difficult for him in the last few months. He inched the wheelchair as close to the non-wheelchair friendly bathtub as he could. He was unaware of his husband watching at the door. He waited for the water to fill up before undressing, and lifting himself onto the ledge. As he lowered himself down, his arm grew tired and collapsed beneath him.

"What are you doing? Are you okay?" Jake instinctively rushed in ready to help.

"Jake, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't help."

"Don't help? You just fell...you could have..."

"Don't." Lucas interrupted.

"Fine." Jake painfully watched as Lucas struggled for a while, but what hurt more, to Jake's surprise was watching Lucas sigh in defeat.

"Okay. Could you?"

Jake gently did as he was told. Once Lucas was in the wheelchair. He tried to make his way out, but Jake blocked his way.

"No, no running. Time to talk. It's okay to need some help, Lucas. This is still new to everyone, but you've got to see you can't do all the same things that you used to be able to."

"Do you think that I don't know that? That I want to feel this..." He didn't want to say the word.

"This doesn't make you weaker. This doesn't make your family love you less. It doesn't make me love you less. Soon you're gonna be able to do every thing you could; it's just gonna take time."

"What if I can't?"

"Well, so what? It wasn't your ability to walk that made me fall in love with you and it's not what makes you a great dad. The wheelchair is not going to make you a bad businessman. We have been through stuff like this before. Situations we didn't know how to handle." Jake went on, and in an attempt to add some humor, "Remember when Jenny started..."

Lucas looked up knowing what Jake was doing, and smiled, "That was hell."

_Flashback; 4 years ago_

_Lucas was adjusting his tie in front of the mirror while Jake was trying to find a matching pair of socks._

_"Daddy? Pops?" A six year old Rider came running into the room, tears streaming down her face._

_"What's the matter, baby girl?" Lucas stopped messing with his tie to pick her up._

_"Jenny's dead."_

_"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked slightly concerned._

_Rider climbed down and led her father up the stairs into the girls' room. She pointed at the stains on her sister's bed. Jake laughed slightly, "Jenny's not dead she just..."_

_The six year old looked at him with big eyes, he stuttered a bit before finishing with, "She's fine...Let's get you ready for school."_

_While Jake tended to Rider Lucas went to the bathroom, "Jenny-bug, are you okay in there?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some, well, you know..."_

_"Okay...I'll be right back." He went back to Jake, "I'm gonna go get some...you knows..."_

_Jake smiled, grateful it wasn't him._

_Fifteen minutes later Lucas re-entered the apartment, "Jake, come here."_

_"What? Did you get them?" _

"No."

_"No? Why not?"_

_"Do you know how many different types of those things there are? It's more complicated than making a business transaction. Do you want this one or that one? If you get this one there are four types and each types has about fifty sub-types!"_

_"Okay, let's go ask Peyton."_

_It would have been a good plan; if it wasn't for the fact Peyton had already left for work._

_"Plan B." Lucas said, picking up the phone._

_"Hello?" the voice on the other side answered._

_"Brooke? We need your help..."_

_End flash back_

"Or the time you needed to get a tan for that one show; and you waited a little too long?" Lucas teased.

_Flashback; 8 years ago..._

_"Lucas! Can you open the door?' Jake called into the apartment._

_"Don't you have your keys?" Lucas teased from the living room where he was trying to change Rider's diaper and help the boys with their homework._

_"Yes."_

_"Well, use them." _

"I can't. They fell on the floor."

"Well, bend over and get them."

_"I can't."_

_Now curious, Lucas walked over to open the front door, revealing an extremely red Jake._

_"What happened?"_

_"I had to get a tan..."_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"For a show. And well...I was in for too long."_

_"I can see that." Lucas was trying no to laugh and was being very successful._

_"Pops!" Rider began running towards him, finally plowing into his legs._

_"Shit."_

_The two year old jumped back. "Sorry." _

"No it's not your fault. Why don't you go back and play?"

_As she ran back to the living room Jake turned to Lucas, "This isn't funny. I can't sit, I can barely walk, and I can't lay down...I can't...you know..."_

_Lucas suddenly became serious._

_End flashback_

Lucas looked over to Jake, "But this is different...This is worse."

"Only if we let it."

Lucas sighed, "Why are you always the strong one?"

Jake laughed, "I'm not. Not really."

Jenny voice drifted into the bathroom, "Pops? The stage manger's on the phone..."

Jake called, "Tell him I'm on my way." He turned back to Lucas. "Let the boys help you, if you need it, okay?"

"Okay. Go get ready."

"I'll see you tonight. I left the tickets on the kitchen counter."

Jake leaned over and caught Lucas' lips with his own.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	27. Chapter 27

"Well, I thought the lighting was good." Lucas said as he lay in bed tracing Jake's hand, which was held out in front of him.

"Uh-huh?" Jake smiled glad to see a bit of the old Lucas coming back.

"I couldn't stand the lead actor though." Lucas said teasing Jake as he began moving his finger further along the arm.

"Oh, really? Why's that?"

"The love scenes were obviously faked."

"Uh-huh, right. I thought that would be good news for you."

"I reveled in every moment."

"You would." Jake began leaning in, but Lucas smiled.

"Do you remember our first date?"

Jake fell back, laughing to himself. "Which one? Before or after we left?"

"Before."

"I could never forget...we did ...uh some thing...wasn't it?"

"Yeah, okay...to the couch now."

"I was just joking."

"Uh-huh."

"It was a Thursday..."

_Jake nervously made the dinner smiling to himself in an effer to boost his confidence. From the baby bouncer Jenny quietly cooed as if from her father's behavior._

_"What are you laughing at, little girl? You think this is funny don't you?" _

Jenny simply smiled.

_"I've been out of the game for a long time now...Well, I really be in this game...oh, shoot."_

_The sound of water hitting the burner brought Jake back to the food._

_"There we go. Crisis averted."_

_A knock came from the door, and Jake turned to Jenny, "How do I look?" _

He was met only with another smile.

_He ran to the front door to reveal Lucas in the middle of calming himself down. "Lucas, you came."_

_"Yep."_

_"Come on in...dinner's ready." _

Lucas stepped into the small house. The two progressed through the food, although edible was still slightly unidentifiable; then, onto a movie.

_Barely fifteen minutes into the movie, the door opened,_

_"Oh, Jake, I didn't know you had company."_

_"Uh, yeah, this is Lucas; we were working on...homework. We finished faster than we expected. We're gonna head out...play some hope. I'll take Jenny with me. There's food for you two in the fridge."_

_Jake said quickly grabbing Jenny's bag and carrier. Lucas who was holding Jenny, smiled, played along, and followed Jake out the door._

_"What was that?" Lucas laughed as they turned onto the sidewalk._

_"Escaping the questions. With those two, you would have been sitting through and interview just to be able to talk to me."_

_"Parents." Lucas said, "Do they know?" _

"My dad does. My mom can't...she'd flipped."

_"Yeah, mine too. Hey, I've got an ideal. Follow me."_

_Lucas lead Jake to the back of the cafe, and checking to make sure no one saw them, ushered them to the roof._

_"Haley would kill me, if she knew I brought you up here." Lucas said turning the light on._

_"Wow."_

_"Yeah. Come here." Lucas held out his hand._

_Suddenly the sound of the door from below could be heard._

_"Hey, Karen...is Lucas here?" Could be vaguely heard._

_"Not that I know of."_

_"I thought I saw the roof lights..." _

"Maybe he...If not, could you make sure they get off..."

_"Sure."_

_Lucas panicked, "Hide...over there."_

_The two boys and Jenny hid on the side of one of the vents. Even Jenny followed here father's lead in being quiet as they heard Haley come to the roof._

_"Odd. Lucas? Are you up here? Please don't hide from me...Come on Luke, not funny."_

_She gave up and turned off the light. Lucas waited a few second before laughing, "That was close."_

_He looked over at Jake who smiled back. Not being able to resist he leaned in; to which Jake responded. Both reacted to each other, staying in the kiss for about as long as they could before pulling out._

"Haley still doesn't know."

Lucas laughed, "She'd still kill me. We should probably keep that secret..."

"You're just scared she can kick your butt."

"Haley? No."

"Uh-huh."

"Shut up."

"Hey, I was thinking..."

Lucas looked over, "What now?"

"Nothing...I'm tired. Tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Night."

"Night, babe. Congratulations again."

"Still don't like the lead?" Jake leaned in.

"Never...I love my leading man."

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me...signing out.**_


	28. Chapter 28

Three months later; so nearly four and a half months after the hostage situation

"The prosecution calls Lucas Jagielski-Scott to the stand."

_Lucas woke to the glare of the clock telling him he had another two hours he could be getting sleep, but he knew it wasn't going to be happening. Not today. He gently sat up and pulled the wheel chair into position. Being a quiet as possible he moved into the wheelchair, a task he had finally learned to master. He paused at the door to the sound of a loud snore from Jake; at least some one was getting some sleep._

_Quietly Lucas rolled himself into the kitchen and grabbed and apple from the basket on the island. From upstairs he could hear a soft shuffling of feet telling him to grab a second apple._

_"Daddy?"_

_Rider made her appearances._

_"Hey, baby girl, want an apple?"_

_She nods, climbing onto one of the chairs._

_The pair sits for a few moments in silence both paying above normal interest in their respective apples before Rider interuppts._

_"Daddy?"_

_"Uh-hum?"_

_"Are youd about going to court today?"_

_"A little."_

_"Don't you want to see them go to jail?"_

_"It's a little more complicated than that"_

The conversations from earlier in the morning replayed in his head as he silently wheeled himself in front of the court.

"Do you swear to tell the truth..."

* * *

Jake hadn't noticed her in the court room, maybe his focus had been somewhere else; maybe because if he did it would be too hard to believe.

The woman however, clearly had noticed him; he could tell when she looked at hm on her way to the stand.

She was read the oath and the defense quickly went into questioning her,

"What is your full name?"

"Nicole Howard."

"And what is your relationship to the gunmen?"

"I'm Neil Turner's mother."

"Different last name?"

"I got married."

"Your Honor, how are these questions relevant?"

But Jake didn't care how they were or weren't relevant. She was there; and causing panic to him, and unbeknownst to Jake, Lucas too. _Her _son had caused all the pain that _his _daughter had to watch.

* * *

The trial was over, it should all be behind them, but there was somethng she needed to do first.

Jenny followed the officer into the room and into the chair. As the boy came out and sat across from her, she tried to ignore any similarities she was forced to find.

"I'm Jenny..." She started unsuredly.

"So your my sister."

"How?"

"Mom told me. So, sis..." He began snidely, "What brings you here?"

"One, I'm not your sis. Two, she's not my "mom". Three, I wanted to know why you did it."

He leaned in, "...I duno...you believe in fate?"

"What do you mean?"

"How else would you and I have found each other?" He was teasing her...

"There are other way to find someone."

"Maybe"

"Just give me one real answer: why'd you do it?"

He leaned in closer, "Because I could."

As she left anything she felt for the boy was wiped away. She felt no pity, she felt no anger, and she as hell did not feel any forgiveness. Why should she feel for someone who did not know how to feel.

* * *

_**Until next time ,this is me...signing out**_


	29. Chapter 29

Jake's thought and intense planning were interuppted by the front door of the apartment sbeing slammed shut by his eldest daughter. Throwing her purse on the ground she collapsed next to him on the couch.

"Nikki. I ran into her on my way out of the detention center. Why did you...? How could you..?"

"Jenny-bug, slow down what are you talking about?"

"What was it about her that made you want to be with her? I'm mean come on how does this work? Am I just the result of you trying to prove to yourself you weren't..."

Jake sighed, "Jenny. Nikki was...I don't know how to say it. Let me put it this way; if I had to do it all over, I would have done the same thing with Nikki every time."

"Why?"

"Because at the end of the day, I would always have you."

Jenny let a small smile escape.

"Pops, you're just saying that."

"No. I'm not, baby girl. You okay?"

Jenny leaned her head against Jake's shoulder, "Yeah. I will be."

From the hall way Lucas rolled himself back into the room, smiling at the moment he had caught being shared.

xxxxx_One Week later_

"Ow..." Jake groaned as Lucas' arm crashed against his once sleeping chest. "What?"

"Someones knocking."

"Then answer it..." Jake groaned.

"Too much work."

"Fine." Jake rolled out of bed groggily.

As he got closer to the door he could here from the other side, "Shh...other people are trying to sleep."

He smiled recognizing the voice and opened the door, "What do you want, Daniel?"

The british man hadn't changed much since Brooke's wedding, and accomanied by the now eleven year old Cyrus, and a very tired Landon, whose appearance was about to betray his age.

Daniel grinned, "House sitting."

"Well, shouldn't you be at the house you're suppossed to be sitting?"

"We are." Landon replied yawning and breaking past Jake into the apartment, "We're here to send you on vacation, we've been planning this for a couple of months."

Daniel followed Cyrus and leaned towards Jake to explain, "Nate called and told us what happened. Everyone kinda figured you guys needed some time together as a family, and maybe there'd be a night or two for just you and Lucas. Everyone needs a break once in a while."

"I can't, we can't...you just spring a vacation on a person..."

"Why not...the hyper guy on the telly did it all the time." Cyrus spoke up.

Jake ignored the comment, "Besides, you've done so much for us in the past."

Daniel laughed, "That was ten years ago, we have to consantly replenish our amount of good deeds, and it so happens your the only people we know who deserve it. So, we here are. And if you keep refusing it your going to be late and you'll have to refund us...and trust me you'd rather just go."

"Okay, fine, but you can't blame me when Lucas kicks your ass. He not gonna like this...he hates it when people help, especially since the, um, incident."

Daniel offered an understanding smiling before stepping back, "Fine, if we die, we won't sue, but let's get your family packed."

As Jake led them into kids' rooms Daniel caught them up on everything that had happened in London. Including how Olivia, Daniel's niece, was now living with them but was currently spending 'quality time' with her mother.

As they laid the bags next to the front door, Jake having packed items he assumed the kids would have wanted in an effort to give them some extra sleep, Daniel smiled here comes the fun part. Go wake Lucas. I'll wake your brood."

Jake sighed wondering what he had gotten into.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry this is short and that it's been a while, but I'm trying to find a point where I can wrap this down. So the plan is about five or so more chapters. I know it's sad, but it has to come. Thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**until next time, this is me...signing out**_


	30. Chapter 30

"Rider, listen to your sister." Lucas called from the door of their hotel room.

"Daddy, you worry too much." Rider called back before disappeared with her older siblings around the corner.

"She should look in a mirror and then tell me a don't have a reason." Lucas muttered as he closed the door and wheeled himself back towards the sound of Jake's laughter.

"Maybe she's right."

"Since when did you start taking sides with an eleven year old?"

"Since you refused to get over here, shut up about our kids, and take off your cothes."

"What...? Oh, it that a clue?"

"Ten points goes to Lucas. Cradutalations, Lucas, how do you feel about this win?" Jake asked pulling off his shirt, laughing as Lucas came to the side of the bed.

"I'm thinking that if you keep on, I'm stop feelining the mood." Lucas responded, pulling off his shirt nonetheless, and pulling himself on to the bed.

Jake's face became a mock seriousness, "Well, if that's the way..."

But he was cut off by Lucas' lips.

The two of them carried on before finally, Lucas broke away, "I wonder what the kids are up to?"

"Don't you know how to ruin a moment?" Jake laid back on the bed. "They're fine, Luke."

"I know."

"Luke, um..."

"What is it?" Lucas asked, wrapping his arm around Jake.

"Did you ever think we'd make it this far? Over Sixteen years?"

"Of course."

"Come on, Lucas, I'm being serious."

"Okay, fine, you want the honest answer?"

Jake nodded.

"Of course."

"Even when we broke up that one time?"

Lucas smiled, "Yeah, even then."

"Liar."

"You were just scared."

Jake rolled over to face Lucas, propping himself on his elbow, "I love you."

"I know."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Come on."

"Fine. I love you, too."

Messing with Lucas, Jake got up, "Fine. See if you'll be getting any more any time soon."

"Come here."

Thinkin he wanted some help off the bed, Jake went over and reached out his arm. Lucas took his arm and pulled Jake on top of him and whispered into his ear.

"I...love...you."

"I love you too...uh, Luke?"

"What?"

"Hate to break it to you, but it's time to go meet the kids."

After twenty minutes of getting dressed, and fighting with Lucas' wheel chair, the pair was off towards the swiming pool to find Cohen trying to convince Rider that she do the slide, while Jenny and Davis where into some kind of fight.

"What do you think the story is there?" Lucas asked as they approached the pair.

"I don't think we'll have to wait long before we find out."

Sure enough...

"You had no right to do that!"

"I didn't have the right? You think..."

"Davis! I was talking to him..."

"Oh, Jenny, I think you were doing a little more than talking..."

"Fine. I was flirting a little..."

"A little?"

"No more than you were with that red head."

"At least I wasn't on her, like he was on you."

"Davis...I'm a big girl...I'm older than you. I can take care of myself."

"From what I was seeing...that is highly debatable."

Whatching the exchange, Jake leaned over to Lucas, "You know that worrying thing you had going on earlier?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you weren't so wrong."

"I hate to say 'I told you so'."

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me...signing out**_


	31. Chapter 31

Jenny opened the top off the last of her graduation gifta and pulled out a large scrapbook. Carefully she skimmed each page before coming to the page titled, "And Now For Graduation" and underneath 'Advice and Love as you Strike out on your Own.' She went to each letter reading everything.

* * *

Jennifer, 

You know we loved watching you grow up. From the playful, bossy five year old to the beautiful and confident woman you are today. As you step out and go to college, remember the power you have. You are strong talented, but don't be afraid to ask for help. You never knwo how much you can learn from another person.

All our love, Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan and the girls.

* * *

Jenny-Girl, 

I was afraid of leaving you when you were little, alone with all those boys! But looking at you now I don't know why I ever worried. We hope you have fun--don't get serious in any one thing you can't find any fun in it. Know we're proud of you and we are always a phone call away.

Love, Aunt Brooke, Uncle Roger and the boys

* * *

Jenn, Jenn, Jenny, 

From baby girl to here..you've made us jealous by your strentgh. You know they say colleg is the place to reinvent you life, change and become a different person. Just be yourself and don't be afraid of letting others see who you are. You're too special to hide.

Love Aunt Peyton, Uncle Skills, the twins and the boys.

* * *

Jenny dear, 

Well, everyone else is giving advice on how to be when you away. We are the lucky ones, you coming over here...and we will see you often. You are one and the million and deserve ever chance you can get to make a difference.

Love, Uncle Daniel, Uncle Landon, Cyrus, Olivia, and Miles

* * *

Big Sis, 

Congrats on maintaining your sanity...so far. We know if you can survive us the you can survive anything. Now we'll be a little less crowded, but we'll still be missing you. Don't forget to call.

Love ya, Cohen, Davis, and Rider

* * *

My baby Jenny-bub, 

From the moment we met, I love you. From the moment we met you became my little girl. I know we have no blood connection and my greatest fear was not being a dad in your eyes. Yet, you never questioned it...I see now I had nothing to be afraid of. You have a huge heart and a beautiful personality. It's hard to believe that it's time to let you go on your own. I was knew this was going to be hard. And as your dad, I'm suppossed to give you good advice. So, here I go, this is all I have: home. Home isn't a place. It's people, little girl. Your family and the people around you. It's memories and what you carry with you. Home is inside. So don't be afraid little Jen--we'll never be too far away.

All my love--Dad

* * *

Princess Jenny, 

I was scared whe you were born. I was so scared, Jenny girl, I almost gave you up. I don't know what I would have done if I would have done that. I don't know who I'd be if I didn't have you. I didn't give you up and you never gave up on me. Even whe it was just you and me--you were the most patien baby. That'll take you far. Living life isn't the easiest part of life. Little girl, there really is no easy part. You'll me people who well break your heart--we're no strangers to that. You'll meet people who will be yours...we're also no strangers to that either. There is no easy part but there are things that are meant to be simple. Like family. You always have us. You always have me.

I will love you forever, Pops

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me...signing out.**_


	32. Chapter 32

Eight Years Later

Jake unlocked the apartment door and opened it slowly, aware of the lack of silence coming from inside his home. He stepped in and looked around, not seeing anyone, which was strange because Lucas should have been home at least two hours ago. His confusion increased as he saw the oven was on and he could smell chicken drifting from the kitchen area. Jake looked again into the dark of the apartment,

" Lucas?"

"Shh..." the sound of Lucas' voice came from the living room couch.

Jake dropped his bag near the counter and moved towards his husband. As he approached the couch he saw Lucas' head draped over the couch.

"What are you doing?" Jake's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Enjoying the silence." Lucas whispered back. "Jenny still in England. Cohen in California. Davis...on the other side of town. Rider...also on the other side of town." He let out a chuckle, "She's still not too happy about that."

"Yeah, well, with that last doctor's visit, we all know it's for the best that she stays nearby." Jake sighed, sitting on the couch, "When did you put in that chicken?"

"We've got time." Lucas said.

For a few moments all they did was lay down in the dimness of the apartment.

"Some moments I enjoy the quietness, I always enjoy getting to have you all to myself, but a lot of the time I miss them." Jake whispered his hand reaching over to gently rub the base of Luke's neck.

"You ever get worried?"

"Worried?" Jake looked over, but Lucas was still facing forward.

"That with the kids gone, we won't have anything to talk abut. Ever since we became us...we've always had the kids too."

Jake laughed, "You're not getting rid of me that easy."

"I don't want to." Lucas smiled.

They sat there for a few more minutes in the silence before the oven alarm went off.

"Time's up." Lucas laughed, leaning over to grab the wheelchair, Jake getting ahead of him to get the chicken out of the oven. Lucas rolled over to one of the cabinets to get two plates out. The sound of the a key in the lock, and the door opening to reveal a now twenty-four year old Davis, his shoulder length hari tied back, dumping the guitar case next to Jake's duffel bag.

"Hey Dad, Pops."

"Am I safe in assuming that you'll be staying for dinner?" Lucas asked reaching for a third plate.

"Um...yeah...but I can't stay much past that. I'll told Izzy that I'd come to her gallery opening tonight, and I still have to change."

"We can see that. How is Izzy?" Jake said taking the chicken over to the table.

Lucas watched as the boy lit up talking about his girlfriend, "She's good."

Davis made the most frequent visits to his old home, Rider came when she could, but in following her Pops' footsteps she often found herself without a lot of time, and when she could it was often in the morning. Sitting down Davis already looked more anxious than normal.

"Davis, you okay?"

Davis looked between the two, "Yeah, I'm just kind of nervous about a couple of things. Rider's got an appointment tomorrow, they want her to have another test, and she doesn't want you two to know about it. So, you heard nothing from me. And I think I'm gonna ask Izzy to marry me." He let it all out in less than one breath.

Lucas looked up, and then over at Jake, "Okay, hold up, first of all congratulations...I think. When are you going to ask? And second of all, what test?"

Davis shook his head, "I dunno, and I dunno. Did you watch Coe's game last night?"

"Why would we miss it?" Jake laughed, "You know after twenty-four years I would have thought your conversations skills were a little improved. I pretty sure we've covered three topics at once. You're going to want to work on that."

Davis just shrugged finished his dinner, hugged both his fathers, grabbed his stuff and disappeared out the door with a 'wish me luck'.

Jake watched as he left and turned to Lucas. He saw the look on Lucas' face, "You're worried?"

"I always am."

* * *

Sad note: There is most likely only two more chapters left.

_**Until next time, this is me...signing out.**_


	33. Chapter 33

Three Years Later

_"We have some late breaking, and sad news to end tonight's broadcast," The national new anchor announced on the tv, "The entertainment industry has lost one of it's brightest young stars, movie and theatre star, Rider Jagielski-Scott passed away about an hour ago at a New York Hospital, after a fight with complications from a rare mutated AIDS strain which she contracted in the womb. She was adopted by her fathers shortly after birth, her arrival into their home announced on a Tony awards program as her also famous father, Jake Jagielski-Scott, won his first tony. She followed in his footsteps with a tony-nominated debut at the age of fourteen, winning an Oscar for the film version of the same role. Rider also was a very vocal advocate for HIV/AIDS research, being privately tutored so she could travel to various events to speak. She had a succesful career which was so unfortunately cut short at the age of twenty-two. Having met her myself, I can say that she was an amazing young women who will be missed by her fans and everyone who knew her. All our prayer and sypathies goes out to her family..."_

Jake and Lucas laid in bed staring at various points in the room, both wanting comfort and almost unable to give that comfort, they settled for holding each other. Both staring off in the room, lost in their own thoughts. They could both name dates in their past and label as hard or intense or painful. Some days were seperate for each of them, but they had grown together by the ones they shared. However, losing Rider was more undescribable than any of those days. It wasn't like they hadn't completely unexpected it, but with all the medicines and finds they had hoped they would make it much further than they had recieved.

Trying to escape the pain both made an attempt to lose them selves in thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake whispered into the dark.

"The day we brought her home." Lucas said, swallowing back a fresh wave of tears.

Jake let a weak smile escape.

_Luke smiled as the social worker handed him the little girl, he bounced her gently and she giggled in response. "Daddy's little girl, yes you are." He whispered._

_"She all yours now."_

_"Hey, you guys. Meet your sister. This is Rider."_

_"She really our sister?" Jenny asked wide-eyed with excitment._

_The baby just kept smiling at all the attention. She gigled and cooed and by the time she finally arrived home she had fallen asleep in Lucas' arms. He carried her past the small party gathered and took her to the crib they had set up in his and Jake's bedroom. "Here you go. All that excitement wore you out. You wanna know something little girl, we're excited too. I love you, baby. I love you, my prettly little girl."_

_She cooed in her sleep, content.  
_

Lucas' hand slowly moved beside him searching for the hand next to him. He found it and pulled the body attached to it close to him. Wrapping his arm around Jake, Lucas drifted off to sleep. It was easy for him to sleep, he had never been much of a night time dreamer so he used it as his escape. Jake watched as Luke was able to do this, jealous mayber, relieved as well...at least one of them was going to sleep. Jake had never needed sleep so it had stopped coming easily right around the time Jenny had been born. So, he chose instead to watch Lucas sleep and let his mind wonder back two weeks ago.

_Jake rested in the chair next to her hospital bed holding a glass of water as Davis helped Rider get more comfortable in the bed. _

_"Has Cohen called?" She asked, the timid voice that came out betrayed the person it came from._

_The truth was the only person who had talked to Cohen in the past three years was Jenny. He had slowly stopped calling around the same time Rider began going down hill and they started getting brief reports from Jenny when she called from London. They were also able to get tidbits of info from the sports news on the tv, and the gifts sent at Christmas with some excuse as to why he couldn't be there, or the occasional letter. But only Jenny had actually talked to him._

_"No, Ry, not yet. Jen said she talked to him though." Davis lied. "I'm gonna go now, Izzie needs me to pick up some stuff...I'll come by first thing tomorrow."_

_Rider smiled while Jake responded following his son out of the room, "Tell, Izzie we send our love, and give my granddaughter and hug from me."_

_That's when he noticed the figure waiting at the desk, and the nurse walking towards them, "Mr. Jagielski-Scott, there's a young man here claiming to be Rider's brother...and his name's on the list, but we need someone to come watch the boy."_

_Jake nodded, confused, passed her and approached the boy with a simple hug. "Cohen."_

_"Hey, Pops...Davis...I came as soon as Jenny told me...I...I...it's been..."_

_Without question Jake took the bundle from his son, "She's been wanting to see you. Go on in." _

_Before walking in Cohen leaned over, "Be good for your Grandpa." He whispered._

_Davis watched his brother's retreating back, "He's always been a surprise. And we still love him for it."_

A soft knock came at the door and Jenny's head appeared as the door opened, "Pops? You awake?"

"Yeah, you're dad's not though."

"Okay." She walked over to his side of the bed to sit down under the window.

The twenty-nine year old sighed, "I couldn't sleep in there any more. And there's no room any where else."

"It's a little crowded right now."

"She would have liked to have had fun in here. Always a people person."

Jenny scooted towards the bed to lean her head against the comforter.

_"Rider! Rider!" Jenny shouted through the crowd unable to find her sister in the London crowd. Paniking she she spotted her sister talking to one of the market vendors._

_"Rider." Jenny grabbed the fourteen year old roughly, pulling her away, "What in the world where you thinking? Dad and Pops are trusting me to look after you...you just don't wander off."_

_"Jen, chill out for a moment. I'm fine. You're just like dad, always worried..." Rider said knowing her sister would laugh, "I love you, Jen, I'm your little sister...you're not getting rid of me any time soon."_

_Jen shook her head, knowing Rider had won her over, "I don't want to get rid of you. I can't even get angry long enough to want to get rid of. So...as I was trying to ask, do you know when you'll find out if you got the part?"_

_"Soon."_

_"Ry, are you sure you want to do this? You see how much time it takes?"_

_"You sound like Davis."_

_"First Dad, now Davis...tell me, little sis how do I sound like you and Cohen..."_

_"Well, you know when Coe snorts..."_

Jenny laughed at the memory as the door swung opened again and Jake and Jenny found themselves staring at one of the twins.

"Which on are you?" Jenny whispered.

A sarcastic spat came, "Jeez, Jen, after twenty eight years and you still can't..."

"Oh, give me a break, it's dark."

"It's Davis..." A freshly woken up Lucas murmured. "The only grown man who still wears ninja turtle pants..."

Out of fun Davis climbed on the bed, and sat indian style, a task he last achieved when he was ten or so. "I couldn't sleep. Uncle Nate's snoring has gotten really loud over the years and I don't remember this family being this large."

It was true, quite a few people had managed to fit theirselves into the New York apartment, putting the need to be around family over the logic of the amount of space and the purpose of hotel rooms or other housing, hence Davis' presence in the apartment.

Davis leaned over Jake's legs and pulled Jen onto the bed. "Come on, let's see how much room we take up."

_Davis could see Rider waiting patiently for the crew to set the lights for the next scene. Davis silently came up up behind her, "My sister the movie star."_

_"Holy...Davis!" She frantically turned around to see who it was. When she saw that it was him, she jumped up, "What are you doing here?"_

_"My afternoon class was cancelled and since this was nearby I thought I'd surprise you...I brought some lunch, it's back in that trailer thing."_

_Rider smiled, "Thank you, but I've got one more scene before...and who knows how long that'll take..."_

_"I can wait...or is this a clue for me to go."_

_"No. No. If you can wait, I'm just excited..."_

_"You have a funny way of showing it."_

_She would have replied but they called ready and Davis took a seat to watch. He watched as she opened up, so honest...he loved watching her and Pops act. He could never do it, he prefered the guitar and smaller crowds. Watching her now, he regretted ever trying to talk her out acting, this is who she was and he had no right to try to stop it. He guess he was just trying to protect her. _

"Now we're only missing..." Jake trailed off as he realized what he was saying.

"Cohen." Davis caught the rest of it, "Doesn't surprise me. He's always slow."

"I'm not slow. I just like to take the time to appriciate the world around me." Cohen appeared in the doorway, and joined the rest of them.

"Okay, Buddha." Davis laughed.

"Is Mateo asleep?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I've been lucky he's a good sleeper."

"He got that from you." Jake siad.

"It's a shame, Rider would have loved to have been the aunt for Anna and Teo, and this one." Jenny gently patted the barely showing bump of her first child.

Cohen smiled, nodding.

_Cohen listened as the ringer went off a third time before it was interuppted by other line picking up,_

_"Hello?" He sighed, relieved to here the sound of his sister's voice._

_"Ry?"_

_"Coe."_

_"Yeah, it's me. How are you doing?"_

_"Not so well. But what can I do about it? How are you? Haven't heard much of you lately?"_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"You say that alot...you're really good at leaving and apologizing."_

_"I know. I didn't realize how much it hurt..."_

_"And now you think you know?"_

_"Yeah, Ry, I do. Let's just say I got a taste of my own medicine."_

_"That sucks. What happened?"_

_"She got pregnant, you're an aunt...again from what I heard."_

_"Coe."_

_"I just wanted you to know."_

Haley Scott had already been woken up by the sound of footsteps, and when she saw the moving shadows she'd gotten confused. Getting up from the air mattress she was sharing with her husband, she cursed not getting a hotel room. She carefully climbed over the bodies of two of her girls, two of Brooke's boys and Lucas' brother Stuart before she arrived at the door of the master bedroom. After waiting a little bit until she heard it die down inside, she opened the door and found herself smiling at the sight. Lucas and Jake together in the middle of the bed, Jenny lying across the bottom of the bed, and both twins pushed off either side. She nodded understanding, and shut the door quietly behind her.

xxxx

So, I got my computer back up and running, but I'm still gonna keep up the three fics I started whiled I couldn't work on this one. Check the out:

Momma That Gave Us, Jake  
The Road Home, will be Jayton, based off of October Road  
Picture Perfect---which contains Jake/Nathan pairing as well as Baley and Leyton

Check those out and the final chapter of this one, which should be up by next week

_**Until next time this is me...signing out**_


	34. The End

_Lucas smiled, "You ready to do this?" _

"Coe, where are going?" Jake asked from his backseat position next to his grandson.

"Can't say."

"Why are we going there?" Lucas tried.

"Can't say, if I told you Mom would kill me. And quite frankly my son needs his father."

_Jake nodded, "Wait one second." He leaned over and kissed Lucas firmly._

"_What was that for?"_

"_Since when did I need a reason to kiss you?"_

"_Never." Luke leaned over planting a kiss on Jake lips. He pulled back and picked up Jake's overnight bag, "See you tomorrow."_

_Jake began to lean forward again until he was stopped by Lucas' finger on his lips._

_Lucas shook his head, "Not till tomorrow."_

_Jake just smiled and walked out of the door. _

**Welcome to TREE HILL. **

"Well, I guess that answers part of the question." Lucas said as the passed the city limit sign.

"That's whay you think." Cohen looked quickly in the back seat, "Who do you think fell asleep first, Matty or Pops?"

"Your Pops, no question." Lucas laughed. "He may claim he has trouble sleeping, but I've seen that man fall to sleep on a carousel, a roller coaster, and during the action sequences of several movies."

_The day arrived slowly and Lucas felt like the sun was doing it just to taunt him. It seemed like forever before he'd get to what he had been wanting to do for a while now. Slowly he started getting ready. The kids had been dispersed to family so Lucas and Jake could each get ready with plenty of time._

_A knock came to the door._

"_Come in."_

_Brooke head appeared, "Alright if I come in?"_

"_Of course, Pretty Girl." _

"_You have called me that since…"_

"_Since you, Jake, Jenny, and I were crammed into a two bedroom and you were six months pregnant with Coe and Davis."_

"_Good memories, huh? You nervous?"_

"_Extremely. I mean I've been wanting this for so long. And after everything it's about time."_

"_You two…were meant to be together. You have forever…this is just a moment in time when your allowed to show it off to the world with out getting accused of being self-absorbed."_

"_Thanks, Brooke."_

"Here we are." Cohen announced as they pulled into parking lot. Lucas looked out the window staring at the large building.

"Tric? You brought us to my mother's club?"

"Yep."

Lucas shook his head and turned to the backseat, "Jake, baby…wake up." He reached back and shook him. Jake woke up startled and accidentally slammed his face into the window.

Laughing Lucas, "Sometimes I ask myself…why?"

"Hush." Jake glared rubbing his hand to the side of his face.

_Jake sat in the room nervously fumbling over his tie in the mirror as if he was suddenly unable to remember what it was he was doing. From behind him the door swung open and Nathan came in._

"_Nice to know people still knock."_

"_You nervous my soon to be official brother-in-law?" Nathan laughed._

"_That's the thing, Nate. Official, why does suddenly it get to be official. I love Lucas…I've loved him, I am living a life with him…"_

"_So, your point is? What differenced does this make? Will this change anything? You remember when you overheard Luke and I talking and you decided to make a big deal of it and panic?" Jake nodded, "Did he ever tell you what he said…beside the part you misinterpreted?"_

"_No."_

"_He said as long as he had you his world was amazing."_

"_I don't know who you are or what you did with Nathan, but thanks."_

Lucas and Jake sat at a small area facing the stage, various people scattered at other tables. Brooke came out to the front.

"When Nathan and Haley got married we did something similar to this, but there were two people who missed it. Haley came to me with idea that we do a different rendition, and we thought that even though you guys are dealing with some difficult stuff that you could do with a happy anniversary."

_The crowd was gathered in the four quadrants that marked the seating in the only place that seemed truly fitting for this couple. Everyone sat facing the river as the wedding partly manuevered down the center aisle. From the back Jake and Lucas began coming forward. Jake, accompanied by Peyton began on the left side of the audience while the Haley-accompanied Lucas started on the opposite side. Both pairs made there way to the axis of the audience coming towards the middle and meeting in the center aisle, before Jake and Lucas went the rest of the way together meeting the minister at the front._

"_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the joining of these two men…"_

The curtain pulled away to reveal Jenny's face on the screen.

"So, Once upon a time there was a powerful prince and his beautiful princess. But this story isn't about them. This story is actually about the prince's brother who lived disguise as a basketball ball loving squire who spent his night reading and quoting the works of classic authors. And his princess wasn't so much a princess as he was a knight in the same kingdom. Then one day the squire decided to take back his place in his brother's court. The prince resented this and began taunting the squire. The knight saw this and decided to come to the squire's aide, confronting him in the royal library.

On stage a long unseen Mouth appeared on stage with a book.

From behind him Skills appeared, "Yo, Luke, man…I saw your brother's giving you shit."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jake and I know how to help. Read this."

"A book? What is this 'How to Stop Jackass Brothers."

"No _Atlas Shrugged." _With that Skills walked off stage.

"What in the world?"

_Lucas took Jake's hands in his._

"_Jacob Jagielski, I think I fell in love with the moment we met in the library, when you handed me that book. And I just fell for you. You taught me that true love only really makes sense to those who feel it. I wake up every morning knowing I feel it and knowing I feel it with you. So today I promise you that I always have and always will love you, no matter what storm may come."_

"The squire and knight became good friends. But each of them had their own secrets."

Davis and his wife, Izzie, were on stage in a bed. Izzie took Davis in her arms, "Oh Brooke I know you're my girlfriend, but I've got to go…" Izzie walks over to were Avari was sitting.

"Hey, Jake…let's shoot some hoops."

"Can't."

"Fine if you don't want to play with me."

"You can't tell anyone. I have a kid."

"You don't want to hide that."

Jenny's face appeared again, "The two began to see each other more, falling in love. Until one day everything changed."

In the bed Cyrus was laying down shirtless, with Cohen sitting next to him, both of them awkwardly pretending to make out when Corina jumped onto the stage.

"Why is my ex boyfriend in bed with another boy." She threw here self on the ground.

Coe jumped up, "What's the matter? Why'd you faint?"

"You impregnated me with twins, you idiot."

"_Lucas Eugene Scott. We've lived together, loved together for a while now. And being able to show love to everyone, I couldn't be happier. You asked me once why I was the strong one…well, the only answer I can give is you. Your love is what makes me strong to know that our love can survive all things."_

"In the years to come the two faced many challenges including children and misunderstandings."

Marc, Peyton and Skills' oldest son, appeared on stage.

"Jake where'd you go? I miss you."

He put his head down and walked off stage.

Riley, Roger and Brooke's oldest ran on stage, "Lucas don't go. I love you."

Marc turned around, "You're back. I love you too."

"But that wasn't the squire-prince and the knight had to survive one more task."

Nathan and Haley, her hair tied into a baseball cap, appeared on stage, sitting in chair pretending to be riding in a car.

"Nice night." Nathan said.

"Yep. What are you doing, Luke?"

"Jake, I love you, marry me?"

"Wow."

"I'll let you wear the pants."

"Yes."

"Yes you'll wear the pants? Or yes, you'll marry me?"

"Both."

"_You may now kiss your…groom."_

Haley came out of the scene, pulling the hat off, while Nathan walked back to their table, "So I think there is something very special about the water in Tree Hill: when you drink it you find your true love. Jake and Lucas have something special, complete love and understanding of each other. And no one could ask for anything more. So, I'd like to take this opportunity to wish Jake and Lucas a very happy anniversary."

Jenny's face appeared on the screen again.

"The squire-prince carried the knight off to another kingdom where they lived and loved prosperously. There is only one way to end this story…"

"_I present to you Mr. and Mr. Jagielski-Scott."_

"And they lived…and loved… happily ever after."

* * *

Well there it is. I almost didn't want to post it because I didn't want to end it, but it was time. I hope you all enjoyed it. It's been one heck of a ride.

I'd like to thank you all for staying with me on this 34/5 chapter ride. Thanking for taking the time to read it, it means a lot.

Now as with all my stories I have one final request of you. If everyone you reads this takes two seconds more to put in one final (or for some you a first and only) review. Tell me what you think, whatever it may be (except those complaining about the pairing.)

Thank you so very much again…and

_**This is me…signing out.**_


End file.
